Collapsus
by Nigamiestmajeure
Summary: En 2550, la Terre sera ravagée. Enfin, pour les survivants de 2550, elle est déjà ravagée. Sauf si on remonte le temps et qu'on annule les catastrophes qui l'ont menée à sa perte ! Mais qui prendra la responsabilité de sauver l'humanité toute entière ? Et si cette fois le Visiteur ne voulait vraiment pas revenir ? LA SUITE DE BANGARANG, LA FANFICTION VDF POST-SAISON3.
1. Prologue

Je suis là, face au Temps. Je regarde cette ouverture, béante, gigantesque, ouverte sur un autre monde. Un monde que je ne devais pas conquérir de cette manière. Un enfer. Rien ne pourrait stopper ce qui est en train de se produire. Rien.

A part remonter le temps.

Après tout, le temps peut tout faire : couler ou s'effriter ou s'accélérer ou même ralentir voire se rembobiner pourquoi pas. Tout corriger. Tout effacer. Ou presque.

Je sais que quelque chose ne sera pas effacé, et cela va me consumer. Me détruire. Je jette un œil derrière moi, et ils sont là. Toutes les personnes qui me soutiennent. Toutes les personnes qui doivent être sauvées. Que je veux sauver.

Je sais ce que je dois faire. Ce que j'ai toujours dû faire. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne l'ai jamais eu. Tout était calculé. Comme quoi le destin s'est toujours foutu de MA gueule. J'appuie sur mon Tempus Fugitron et je disparais.


	2. Chapitre 1

_Raph. Tout commence par lui pas vrai ? Ses cheveux, sa canette, ses jumelles et son air paumé. Le héros d'une histoire. De NOTRE histoire._

Alors, où il en est, Raph ? Récapitulons un petit moment si vous voulez bien. Un mec a surgi dans sa vie en plein milieu du Bois de Boulogne pour l'empêcher de faire exploser Paris. Cette personne que nous, futuristes, appelons « Visiteur du Futur » voulait l'empêcher de créer la Brigade Temporelle. Après avoir réussi (on se demande encore comment), l'homme dépareillé du futur l'entraîna dans des missions pour sauver le futur car le futur c'est l'apocalypse et l'apocalypse c'est pas cool (dédicace à tous ceux qui ont le tee-shirt). Dans leurs courses effrénées à interdire certaines personnes d'aller à la boulangerie ou acheter du lait, ils enrôlèrent aussi deux anciens ennemis, Mattéo et Judith, qui étaient dans la Brigade Temporelle mais qui ne se souvenaient de rien jusqu'à une grosse baston même qu'ils ont maravé tout le monde mais ils sont quand même restés avec le Visiteur sans oublier Tim et Léo... Tu me suis ?

Et puis il y a eu les Missionnaires... Judith est partie pour le dire avec euphémisme. Mattéo, lui, est vraiment parti, le groupe s'est séparé et si tu veux tout savoir sur ce qui s'est vraiment passé après, ben faut voir la saison 4 de la série de François Descraques.

Le souci c'est qu'en lisant ces lignes tu viens de plonger dans un monde complètement fou imaginé par une fan (c'est moi en fait, salut!) qui a écrit une suite de la saison 3, dénommée « Bangarang », avant le début de la saison 4. Si tu ne l'as pas lu, tu risques de ne pas comprendre grand chose mon pote. Car ceci est la suite de « Bangarang ». Et ça n'a rien à voir avec la saison 4. (Bon si peut-être un petit peu parce que le premier épisode est sorti alors que j'écris ces lignes.)

Donc, pour en revenir à Raph. Il travaille toujours chez les Missionnaires à vrai dire (NON PAS COMME DANS LA SAISON 4) mais cette fois ils ont déménagé en 2014 (oui comme dans la saison 4) car ils ont jugé les voyages dans le temps trop dangereux. Beaucoup d'employés disaient souffrir de maux de tête et envoyer des gens de 2014 en 2550 étaient risqués, paradoxe tout ça tout ça. D'autant plus qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas d'avoir des visites inopinées de certains clochards du futur.

Bref, tout cela a fait que les locaux impliquant des personnes qui viennent de notre présent ont été replacés en 2014. Cela a pris des mois de travail car il fallait pouvoir utiliser la technologie avancée du 22ème siècle dans le 21ème siècle sans se faire choper. C'est donc dans un local clandestin en profondeur que les Missionnaires font ce qu'ils font le mieux : empêcher des catastrophes. Ça a l'air hard-core dit comme ça mais en fait c'est plutôt cool. Ils ont toujours des bracelets mais plus pour se téléporter ou même avoir une bombe autour du poignet mais pour communiquer. Mattéo les a rejoints, il est le bras droit de Constance, et ce peu importe qu'elle soit gauchère ou droitière. Elle est toujours la « chef » des Missionnaires, rôle qu'elle tient avec une main de maître... gauche ou droite.

Michel est parti par contre, il a trouvé un emploi qui lui correspondait mieux, dans une entreprise de canapé. Depuis, Raph est tout seul dans son bureau donc il en profite pour voir Henry, notre robot-qui-sait-qu'il-est-un-robot-avec-une-fausse-moustache préféré. Henry a définitivement quitté le futur et s'est installé dans le Paris de 2014, avec l'accord de Constance. Il vit dans le même appartement que Mattéo, un studio assez cool et cosy où ils arrivent à cohabiter en harmonie (ça ne vous rappelle rien?). Raph, lui, habite toujours avec Stella qui travaille désormais pour Tim et Léo en tant que secrétaire. Nos deux tourtereaux sont plus amoureux que jamais. Et c'est franchement agaçant alors on passe à la suite.

Le Visiteur du Futur, par contre, n'a pas été revu depuis longtemps, et même si sa rencontre avec son « aïeule » Tess lui avait fait beaucoup de bien (dans le sens où il a à nouveau une famille blablabla), les rumeurs comme quoi il serait prêt à tout abandonner une nouvelle fois circulaient dans les souterrains. On disait aussi qu'il cherchait un homme qui lui ressemblait, et certains clochards pensaient qu'il était devenu fou. Cela inquiétait Raph qui le cherchait parfois en 2550. En effet Raph a quelque chose d'important à lui demander. Vraiment très important mais à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait face au bunker qui lui sert de chambre, la porte est fermée à clef et personne n'était à l'intérieur.

C'était donc un Raph un peu anxieux qui partit au travail ce jour-là. Stella rajusta sa cravate bleue et lui déposa un tendre baiser avant de le pousser dehors.

Comme d'habitude, Raph marcha jusqu'à l'usine désaffectée et abandonnée qui leur serve de couverture.

Parfois cela l'amusait de jouer une sorte d'espion, de regarder autour de lui s'il n'a pas été suivi et passer par des passages secrets. Mais cette fois, il était trop fatigué pour faire attention à quoi que ce soit. De toute façon, il faisait trop mauvais pour que quelqu'un remarque cet homme aux cheveux étranges entrer dans une usine vide. En remontant la capuche de son manteau, Raph pensait à ce qu'il avait écrit sur son ami du futur. En effet, il y a près d'un an, Stella lui avait suggéré d'écrire tout ce qui lui était arrivé sous forme de roman comme une espèce de thérapie. Avec Tess, et Francis son petit-ami qui adorait l'audiovisuel, Raph avait même pensé en faire une web-série. Mais il était dans une impasse. Il n'avait plus les mots. Comment expliquer le fait qu'il ne se sentait plus à l'aise dans le monde réel après tout ce qui s'était passé ?

Raph se secoua la tête pour se changer les idées puis passa le bracelet près d'un scanner caché entre deux poutres, ce qui lui permit d'ouvrir une trappe. Le parfum de renfermé et l'obscurité de l'ancienne usine fit place paradoxalement à celui d'un bunker qui sentait bon l'air frais (climatisation du futur vous voyez) et qui était très éclairé. A l'entrée se trouvait le bureau de Constance et derrière le bureau de Mattéo. Vu que les Missionnaires étaient devenus une agence discrète, il aurait été difficile de construire de grands bureaux souterrains sans éveiller les soupçons. Donc les souterrains se sont fait plus petits. Et les places plus rares. Raph a vu beaucoup de monde partir et s'était souvent attendu à ce que son tour vienne. Le jour où il a demandé à Constance, lorsque celle-ci l'avait convoqué dans son bureau, s'il était viré, cette dernière lui a donné une ptite tape sur l'épaule et lui a dit : « Ne soyez pas stupide Raph, vous savez bien que vous êtes irremplaçable. »

Ouf. Tant mieux. Raph ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire à part ce travail.

« Tiens Raph, toujours à l'heure, comme d'habitude !

_Bonjour Constance. Et bien oui on ne change pas une habitude qui gagne !

_Sympa comme slogan, vous devriez le mettre sur un tee-shirt.

_Ya comme un air de déjà-vu...

_Hey salut Raph, fit Mattéo le sourire aux lèvres. »

Raph fit une poignée de main virile (qui a failli lui coûter tous ses doigts) à l'armoire à glace qui lui faisait face. Quand ils avaient retrouvé Mattéo dans les sous-sols, il était amoché. Très amoché.

Et pas que de l'extérieur. Mais maintenant il va beaucoup mieux, il s'est rasé le crâne et porte à présent des jeans et des tee-shirt comme un être humain normal. Sans tout son attirail d'ancien garde du corps.

Il a enlevé le bonnet noir et les gants en cuir, il avait moins l'air d'un boxer mais plutôt d'un grand frère. Et il se comportait comme tel avec Raph.

« Alors mec, quoi de beau ?

_Oh bah tu sais en ce moment c'est la folie à la maison. T'imagines bien pourquoi.

_Ben ouais c'est sûr. Quand tu me l'as annoncé j'étais assez surpris de voir comme tu ne paniquais pas.

_Oh il n'y a pas de raison de paniquer, ça peut pas être pire qu'une armée de zombis.

_Oui effectivement, dit Mattéo en rigolant. Et sinon ton bouquin ça avance bien aussi ?

_Mouais, pas vraiment. Mais bon j'ai de plus grandes priorités maintenant comme tu le sais.

_J'imagine. Bon et ben à bientôt et bon courage, apparemment il y a beaucoup de paperasses qui t'attendent.

_Chic. A bientôt tout le monde ! »

Raph marcha d'un pas décidé vers la porte à gauche du bureau de Constance. Derrière cette porte se trouvait une grande bibliothèque où étaient classés tous les dossiers, et plus loin encore se trouvait une autre porte qui menait au bureau privé de Raph. Il s'installa sur son siège, rangea le bazar qu'il y avait sur sa table et alluma l'ordinateur. Raph devait faire des rendus des missions afin de faire le compte sur ce qui a été effacé et ce qui ne l'est pas. Comme d'habitude, Raph est la seule personne qui « se rappelle de tout » et cela lui faisait bizarre d'assister aux lavages de cerveau de ses collègues dont les souvenirs étaient reprogrammés après chaque mission.

Mais il faisait aussi la récolte des témoignages du futur.

Il allait dans le futur avec une machine du futur (parce que normalement tu ne peux pas aller dans le futur mais vu que c'est une machine dont le présent est le futur... avoue que t'as rien compris à ce que je viens de te dire) pour faire une liste des catastrophes et pouvoir déterminer d'où elles venaient. En général, il n'y va pas accompagné, étant la seule personne dans l'entreprise à pouvoir encore supporter le voyage dans le temps.

C'est pour cela qu'il en profite pour essayer de trouver son ami. Mais à chaque fois, il se retrouve abandonné face à une porte close... Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver encore devant cette porte close, surtout avec ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Ce truc très important qu'il doit lui dire.

Et sinon, que dire de neuf à propos de Raph ? Ah oui...


	3. Chapitre 2

Raph alla dans le bureau d'Henry. Notre génie informatique de l'informatique s'arrêta en plein travail pour saluer l'homme aux cheveux de l'espace.

« Raph ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

_Bien bien Henry, et toi ? Tu avances dans ton projet ?

_Oh oui, et toi ton projet ?

_Doucement mais sûrement. Seulement, il me manque une pièce du puzzle.

_Ah... Lui. Tu ne l'as toujours pas trouvé ?

_Non et ça me soûle, il est tout le temps en train de barouder dans les sous-sols. Mais bref on s'en fout, j'ai besoin de la machine pour vérifier les catastrophes dans le futur.

_Bien sûr mais fais gaffe, c'est l'unique exemplaire qui nous reste et qui peut toujours marcher. Si je construis une machine ici, on ne pourra plus aller dans le futur.

_Je t'en prie Henry, tu me connais. »

Arriva alors le Castabot qui se mit à la hauteur de Raph puis descendit légèrement tandis que sa partie supérieure s'ouvrait comme une trappe (comme s'il était une boîte volante quoi). Raph récupéra le bracelet qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, le mit autour de son poignet et dit :

« Merci à toi ô grand Castabot, maître et gardien du Tempus Fugitron.

_Je vous en prie cher voyageur du temps vénéré, répondit le Castabot. »

Raph sourit et était sûr que, s'il le pouvait, le Castabot lui aurait fait un clin d'oeil. Mais notre petit robot préféré n'avait pas de paupière.

Pas encore.

Raph adorait la nouvelle version du Castabot. Après avoir modifié quelques programmes, et ajouter une fonction vocale à laquelle Raph a bien participé d'ailleurs, Henry s'était mis à lui construire une coque beaucoup plus classe et résistante. Blanche, sans aucune rayure, le Castabot rayonnait. Il ne crachait plus de fumée et faisait encore moins de bruit car il était majoritairement électrique. Ses mouvements étaient moins saccadés et beaucoup plus précis.

Henry lui avait aussi ajouté deux petits bras avec des pinces au bout et pas uniquement pour porter la cafetière cette fois, rétractables et allongeables (des turbo-pinces quoi). Entre la partie inférieure et la partie supérieure, dans ce que nous pouvons appeler sa bouche, Henry avait mis des néons bleus et le Castabot est ainsi rapidement devenu la mascotte des Missionnaires, parce qu'il avait vraiment trop la classe. Évidemment, n'oublions pas la moustache qui rehausse la mignonitude de notre adorable machine à la pointe de la technologie. Le Castabot retourna auprès d'Henry qui lui tapa légèrement la tête pour le féliciter.

« Merci beaucoup les gars, dit Raph, on se revoit bientôt ! »

Puis il appuya sur quelques boutons de la machine, et disparut.

C'était une journée plutôt calme dans les souterrains. Raph avait réussi à récolter pas mal d'informations à propos des catastrophes. Son plus gros challenge était de trouver d'où venait les zombis, mais il sentait qu'il touchait au but. Apparemment tout viendrait d'une jeune femme qui a perdu son père... Une fois les recherches terminées, Raph eut donc le temps d'aller au bloc qui servait de refuge au Visiteur. Il espérait ne pas avoir à jouer avec le code d'accès afin d'attendre « patiemment » son ami pendant près d'une demi-heure, il trouvait cela étonnant d'ailleurs qu'il n'ait pas encore trouvé les bons chiffres. D'un pas lourd, il avança vers la porte et prit une grande inspiration. Il frappa quatre fois, sans trop espérer, et alors une voix, cette voix, la voix qu'il connaissait si bien, lui dit : « Qui est-ce ? »

Raph fut surpris, et soudain toutes les phrases qu'il avait choisies dans sa tête afin de s'adresser à son ami s'envolèrent comme s'envolerait le dentier d'une personne à qui on vient de foutre un coup de poing dans la gueule.

« Euh... mec ? C'est moi, Raph.

_RAPH ?! »

Raph entendit alors des bruits de chaises, du papier froissé, du linge déployé et des bouteilles en verre. Il lui sembla alors que le Visiteur rangeait le bloc. Il entendit même des tiroirs qui se ferment et des portes qui claquent. Enfin, un, deux, trois, quatre verrous et des touches électroniques, et la porte s'ouvrit.

« Raph ! »

Le Visiteur se jeta au cou de notre homme aux cheveux connectés à travers toute la galaxie. A ce moment-là, Raph remarqua à quel point le Visiteur sentait le renfermé et le jus de chaussettes. Il n'avait pas changé, mis à part moins de cicatrices au visage, mais il avait toujours ce regard fatigué. Puis le Visiteur s'écarta et lui tapota l'épaule, tout sourire.

« Ben alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là mon vieux ? - son visage redevint sérieux – Tu t'es pas encore planté dans tes voyages temporels quand même ?

_Non non tu sais bien que parfois je viens ici pour bosser, avec les Missionnaires tu vois.

_Ah oui, c'est vrai c'est vrai, dit le Visiteur, les yeux vides.

_Et du coup je voulais passer vous dire bonjour... et d'autres trucs.

_Ah mais c'est cool ça ! Tu veux boire un coup ? T'as de la chance, il me reste encore de la bière de ma dernière expédition dans le passé. »

Le regard du Visiteur pétilla à nouveau et Raph se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser une telle demande. Il accepta et le Visiteur le laissa entrer dans sa « piaule ». Dans un coin se trouvait un matelas, moyennement enjolivé par des couvertures au couleurs défraîchies et où le Visiteur avait accroché tout autour des rideaux (pour les moustiques peut-être). Et, dans un autre coin, il y avait un seau à caca qui, Raph l'espérait très fort, était relativement propre. Il y avait aussi un robinet, et enfin un bureau. La frise trônait juste au-dessus, comme une espèce de tableau que le Visiteur ne cessait de remodeler. Mais Raph trouvait la frise plus bizarre que d'habitude. Plus amochée. Parfois même déchirée à certains endroits. Sur le bureau était sans doute posé un joyeux bordel.

Sans doute, car Raph ne pouvait voir ce qu'il s'y trouvait, vu que le Visiteur y avait mis une couverture. Il se garda de demander ce qu'il s'y trouvait, son ami du futur avait le droit à un minimum d'intimité après tout. Le Visiteur prit le tabouret sous le bureau et l'amena vers son lit, qu'il désigna à Raph. Confiant mais anxieux, Raph posa ses fesses sur ce Dunlopillo tandis que le Visiteur chercha deux canettes de bière dans le tiroir. Il mit deux morceaux de tissus sur le tabouret et Raph comprit alors que c'étaient des dessous de verres. Enfin... plutôt de canettes. Le Visiteur ouvrit sa canette et la leva.

« A la santé du futur ! Dit-il avant de boire une gorgée. »

Raph eut un petit rire et but gentiment sa bière. Ce serait pas cool de rentrer bourré au boulot.

« Alors tu n'as plus de bouteilles en verre ?

_Non, répondit le Visiteur. C'est moins dangereux quand je suis énervé. Et puis une canette c'est plus classe.

_Tu m'étonnes. Dire que tout a commencé par une canette. Tu te souviens ?

_Un peu que je m'en souviens. J'avais la trouille de me planter de jour tu sais, la machine était encore une bêta. La preuve, je suis parti trop tôt.

_Heureusement qu'il y avait Henry.

_Oui, dit le Visiteur dans un soupir. D'ailleurs il va bien ?

_Très bien oui. Mais pourquoi n'allez-vous pas le voir vous-même ? »

Le Visiteur retrouva ce regard terne que Raph détestait. Lui qui était habitué à voir cet homme complètement loufoque à raconter des âneries, il ne supportait pas le voir autrement que comme il était avant (dans la saison 1 quoi). Il préférait croire que c'était juste un fou, alors quand il avait découvert pour l'autre monde, il ne supportait pas de savoir que c'était un homme altruiste, lui qui avait gâché sa vie. Donc il avait pensé, ou bien s'était persuadé, que le Visiteur avait menti afin de faire croire à tous qu'il voulait sauver ce monde plutôt que de rejoindre le sien, si parfait selon ses dires. Oui mais voilà, cet autre monde existe bel et bien, Tess a fourni des preuves, et Raph s'est fait à l'idée que son ami était vraiment un héros, beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, beaucoup plus que le Visiteur lui-même ne l'avait imaginé.

Si Raph avait cessé d'être rancunier, il lui restait peut-être de la jalousie. Après tout, sauver l'univers avait réussi à donner un sens à la vie si creuse, si vide, si chiante de notre jeune homme au nom raccourci. Il adorait faire des missions, et pas parce que c'était son travail ni par charité, c'est juste qu'il adorait ça. Et il détestait adorer ça. Toutes ces merdes qui lui étaient arrivées à cause du Visiteur, jamais Raph ne l'avouerait à personne, mais il ne souhaiterait pas que ce soit annulé pour rien au monde.

Sauf que au final, tout ça c'est le job du Visiteur. Il fallait reprendre une vie normale, du moins presque normale, et avec Stella. Ne plus revoir le Visiteur, l'oublier. Raph avait presque réussi (après la saison 3), et puis il était revenu dans un coin de rue, et avait pété sa machine en plein sauvetage des abeilles. Et Raph a replongé.

Droit dans cette foutue addiction. C'était bien pour ça qu'il adorait aller dans le futur malgré la menace des zombis non ?

Le Visiteur n'avait aucune foutue idée à quel point il avait changé la vie de Raph.

« C'est compliqué, répondit-il après un court silence. Mais au fait, tu voulais me dire un truc ? Continua-t-il en buvant sa bière. »

Ah oui c'est vrai, merde. Raph prit une grande inspiration.

« Je vais me marier avec Stella. »

Le Visiteur recracha toute sa bière au visage de Raph.


	4. Chapitre 3

« Oh merde pardon Raph ! »

Le Visiteur prit une de ses couvertures trouées et tapota le visage de Raph avec pour l'essuyer. Une forte odeur de chaussettes sales imprégna les narines de notre pauvre individu qui repoussa violemment le Visiteur.

« C'est bon ça devrait aller ! Très classe comme réaction, vraiment !

_Mais Raph, vous êtes pas un peu jeunes Stella et toi pour vous marier ?

_Non, on est prêts, on n'a jamais été aussi prêts pour faire quelque chose.

_Ouais mais enfin c'est pas 'quelque chose', c'est un mariage putain !

_Oui et bien je l'aime, elle m'aime, on sait qu'on va passer notre vie ensemble alors que ce soit maintenant ou dans trois ans on sait qu'on le fera un jour, donc on a décidé de se marier durant les meilleurs jours de notre existence. Stella c'est la fille de mes rêves et la femme de ma vie...

_Beeeeeeen...

_Et ce, peu importe ce que vous me direz ! De toute façon, qu'est-ce que vous y connaissez en mariage ?

_Je... »

Le Visiteur se pinça les lèvres et Raph se donna une claque psychologiquement parlant. Si ça se trouve, le Visiteur était marié dans cet autre monde.

« Laissez tomber, dit Raph en baissant les yeux.

_Mouais, je vous connais tous les deux, vous changerez pas d'avis de toute façon, dit le Visiteur en reprenant sa canette de bière.

_C'est sûr. Et y avait quelque chose que je voulais vous demander.

_Mmmmh ? Fit le Visiteur en buvant.

_Est-ce que vous voudriez être mon témoin ? »

Le Visiteur cracha toute sa bière au visage de Raph. Cette fois-ci, le Visiteur resta scotché et Raph prit lui-même la couverture pour s'essuyer avec. Il n'avait rien d'autre de toute façon. D'ailleurs, se mit à penser Raph avec horreur, avec quoi le Visiteur s'essuyait-il après avoir utiliser le seau à caca ?

« Ha ha ha. Très drôle le comique de répétition, dit Raph une fois moyennement sec.

_Je... je comprends pas...

_Je disais que c'était drôle tu vois, vu que c'est la deuxième fois que tu me craches dessus alors que personne, ou presque, ne s'attendait à ce que tu me craches dessus à nouveau ! Cette scénariste, quelle génie (sarcasme) ! »

 _Surveille tes paroles Raph, je pourrais très bien te faire tuer dans le chapitre final._

« Non ce n'est pas ça, dit le Visiteur qui n'avait pas relever la méta-blague. Tu veux que... je sois ton témoin ?

_Au risque de me reprendre de la bière dans la figure, oui.

_Ca veut dire que tu me considère comme ton... meilleur ami ?

_Ben... ouais. »

Le Visiteur se mit à boire doucement un peu de sa bière en fixant le mur devant lui.

« C'est marrant ça me rappelle une scène dans une série britannique que j'adore, dit Raph.

_Je vois de laquelle tu parles. Tu verras, la quatrième saison est juste à mourir...

_Spoilers ! Je veux rien savoir. Enfin si, je ne veux savoir qu'une chose... tu acceptes oui ou non ? »

Le Visiteur se mit à regarder Raph dans les yeux, avec l'extrême conviction que Raph devait être légèrement sadomasochiste pour vouloir un homme tel que lui comme témoin à son mariage. Et je suis tout à fait d'accord.

« Et puis comme ça ce serait l'occasion de revoir Henry, il est invité lui aussi. D'ailleurs je me demandais, vous l'avez mis où votre modèle belge ? **On ne l'avait même pas vu dans la fanfiction précédente de Nigami (ouais je sais y'a pleins d'incohérences foutez-moi la paix)**.

_Je l'ai renvoyé.

_Comment ça ?

_Disons qu'on avait quelques désaccords à propos de quelque chose qui me tenait à cœur et que du coup on n'a pas pu supporter de rester ensemble, répondit-il en jetant un regard vers la table.

_Hum... fit Raph en se demandant cette fois ce qu'il pourrait bien y avoir sous cette nappe. Ça vous regarde. Mais ça va être chanmé quand même, on a prévu de le faire en plein été comme ça on se fait un barbecue et...

_Non Raph. »

Raph leva ses yeux vers le Visiteur et vit un visage froid et impassible.

« P...Pardon ? Non quoi ?

_Non Raph. Je ne ferais pas ça.

_Vous n'avez pas envie d'être mon témoin ? Bon bah...

_Je ne viendrai pas à ton mariage.

_Comment ça ? »

Raph fut déstabilisé. Il s'était préparé à n'importe quelle situation (à part la bière dans la figure) mais là, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il n'avait vraiment pas prévu que le Visiteur refuse de venir à une fête. Une barbecue qui plus est.

« Je ne viendrai pas à ton mariage c'est tout, répéta le Visiteur. Pas de costume, pas de lancer de riz, rien. Oublie-moi tu veux.

_Ah ok, Monsieur l'Altruiste Sauveur du Monde est trop bien pour venir à mon mariage c'est ça ?

_Arrête Raph, tu recommences.

_Je recommences à quoi ?

_A piquer tes petites crises.

_Parce que vous croyez que c'est petit ce que vous me dites ? Vous croyez que ça ne compte pas pour moi ? »

Raph vit que le Visiteur avait encore une fois le regard fuyant. Il le mit debout, le prit par les épaules, le secoua légèrement et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Je veux passer le meilleur jour de ma vie auprès des gens auxquels je tiens. Et il se trouve que, allez savoir pourquoi, vous en faites partie.

_Et ben c'est bien ça le problème.

_De quoi ?

_J'ai jamais voulu avoir des amis dans ce monde moi. Tout ce que je voulais c'étaient des pions que je puisse utiliser pour arriver à mes fins.

_Et Judith c'était uniquement un pion pour vous ? »

Le Visiteur recula de Raph, les yeux brûlants de colère. Raph serrait les poings, mais il savait que jamais il n'oserait frapper. Il continua de soutenir le regard de notre clodo du futur qui, s'il reste dans cette voie-là, risque de se retrouver à nouveau sans-ami.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez encore ?

_Rien Raph, dit le Visiteur dans un soupir.

_C'est faux, je commence enfin à vous comprendre, à vous cerner. Je sais quand vous mentez.

_Je mens tout le temps Raph. J'ai dû être acteur dans une autre vie.

_Dans un autre monde.

_Ouais. »

Le Visiteur s'assit sur le lit et recommença à boire sa bière, mais Raph ne bougea pas.

« Je sais que parfois vous nous mentez pour notre bien, alors je vous laisse le bénéfice du doute. Mais juste, promettez-moi une chose.

_Quoi ?

_Promettez-moi de ne pas nous laisser tomber. »

Raph appuya sur sa machine et disparut dans un petit 'bip', laissant le Visiteur seul dans son bloc. Celui-ci se mit alors à hurler et jeta sa canette dans le mur. D'un telle violence que la canette fut complètement aplatie.

Il souleva l'espèce de couverture qu'il avait mis sur son bureau et nous pouvions y voir un vieux moteur électrique connecté avec d'autres machines électroniques improbables, toutes branchées vers un seul et même point : une machine à voyager dans le temps, ouverte en deux dont quelques pièces traînaient partout sur la table en bois. Le Visiteur débrancha rageusement toutes les installations puis se mit à recomposer la machine. Une fois toutes les pièces mises les unes sur les autres il ferma la montre, la mit autour de son poignet et la regarda quelques instants, le doigt au-dessus du bouton.

Puis toujours dans ce même accès de colère, il arracha la machine de son bras, en même temps que quelques bandages ce qui lui tira un petit cri de douleur. Il la lança sur son lit où elle atterrit sans trop de dommages. Enfin, il ne put pas s'empêcher de frapper le mur avec ses poings, et ce n'est qu'une fois ses phalanges complètement explosées (beaucoup plus qu'après une partie de pièce communiste) qu'il se laissa glisser le long du mur en y mettant des marques de sang, tout en sanglotant.


	5. Chapitre 4

Henry prenait tranquillement son café sans sucre lorsque Raph arriva en trombe dans son bureau, le visage déformé par la colère.

« Ouh là, ça ne s'arrange pas dis-moi. Tu n'as toujours pas pu le voir ?

_Au contraire, il était là.

_Ah, dit Henry en se tortillant sur sa chaise. Et comment allait-il ?

_J'ai un conseil à te donner : ne jamais le laisser seul. On le laisse se débrouiller quelques mois et voilà qu'il redevient l'être le plus antipathique de la planète.

_Tu sais bien que si je pouvais, je resterai avec lui.

_C'est lui qui t'a dit de travailler avec les Missionnaires. Il s'est mis dans la merde tout seul.

_Faut pas lui en vouloir Raph. Ca doit être dur de venir d'un autre monde.

_Oh mais arrêtez de lui trouver des excuses.

_C'est ce qu'on fait quand on est en cou... »

Raph tourna la tête vers Henry et il sentit sa respiration s'arrêter. _La vôtre aussi, pas vrai ?_

« Que... quand on est en cou... encouragés par nos amis ! Tu vois lui et moi on s'encourage entre nous pour réaliser nos rêves hé hé. »

Henry fit un maladroit sourire à Raph après cette tirade inattendue puis se cacha derrière sa tasse pour boire son café.

« Votre phrase n'a pas de sens, dit Raph.

_Tu sais ce qui n'a pas de sens Raph ?! Les voyages dans le temps ! Franchement ça m'étonne que notre ami commun ne soit pas encore devenu fou ou même son Double tu vois.

_ Son double ? Quoi vous voulez dire que d'un jour à l'autre il est comme je le connais et puis pouf ! Il devient ce pervers à la Double-Face ?

_Du peu que j'ai découvert, car il n'en parlait pas beaucoup, quand il a fait des recherches sur son propre futur il a appris qu'il lui arriverait un événement traumatisant lui brûlant la moitié du visage et lui destroyant une partie de son cerveau au passage. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui fera de lui le Double.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Comment dire... le Double est une abomination qui n'est pas censée exister.

_ Hé ho je sais que ce... gars n'est pas très cool mais faut pas exagéré.

_Je n'exagère pas Raph. Comment peux-tu annuler une catastrophe sur ta propre ligne temporelle et ainsi annuler la raison pour laquelle tu annules une catastrophe ? C'est illogique, impossible.

_ C'est pourtant ce qu'on fait avec les Missionnaires non ?

_ Non parce que nous modifions le futur. Et nos souvenirs s'adaptent. Le Double lui, modifie son propre passé. Ce gars-là ne vient même pas d'une boucle temporelle.

_Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

_Il ne nous a jamais dit quand est-ce qu'il allait devoir faire son premier voyage dans le passé, ce qui signifie que notre ami le fera parce qu'il sera obligé. Et il ne sait pas quand cela se produira. Ça pourrait arriver à n'importe quel moment.

_Autrement dit, c'est la merde.

_On peut dire ça oui. »

Raph enleva sa machine et la déposa à l'intérieur du Castabot tout en se frottant le poignet. Notre petit robot mascotte se mit à côté du bureau de son créateur et se brancha à la prise électrique qu'il y avait sur le mur. A la Weber dans « Flubber ». Henry lui tapota gentiment la tête bien qu'il sache qu'il n'avait pas encore installé les connections sensorielles, et que cela ne faisait rien à sa jolie création.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant Raph ?

_Je réessaierais une prochaine fois, j'ai tellement galéré pour convaincre Stella d'accepter qu'il soit mon témoin.

_Ah ?

_Oui. Elle l'aime bien mais elle a surtout compris qu'il ramenait toujours des emmerdes.

_Toi aussi.

_Comment ?

_Toi aussi tu sais qu'il ramène toujours des emmerdes, pourtant tu retournes à chaque fois vers lui.

_ Humph. »

Raph se secoua ses cheveux déjà si spatiaux d'une seule main, ce qui lui rajouta de la swagattitude et une bonne dose de cuteness.

« Dis Henry, si par hasard il ne revient pas sur sa décision, tu pourrais être mon témoin ?

_Tu voudrais vraiment un robot comme témoin à ton mariage ? »

Henry le regarda dans les yeux et se mit à sourire.

« Tu as vraiment un gros problème Raph. »

Une fois Raph partit, Henry se remit à travailler sur sa machine. Il l'avait construite un peu précipitamment il y a plusieurs mois mais il tenait à la perfectionner. D'autant plus que depuis quelques temps elle faisait des « bips », et ça c'était pas vraiment bon signe. Comme les Missionnaires étaient encore en rupture de... missions, il s'occupait comme il pouvait.

Et comme je suis une personne plutôt littéraire que scientifique, qui a plutôt tendance à écrire des choses sur l'ordinateur que de le démonter, je ne pourrais pas vous expliquer exactement ce que fit Henry à ce moment-là (c'est déjà un miracle que j'ai réussi à décrire le nouveau Castabot). Je ne pourrais uniquement vous dire qu'Henry a branché un machin sur un truc muche , afin que le bidule clignote et que l'écran laisse apparaître un radar bleuté que notre robot méga intelligent à la mémoire plus puissante qu'un Mac coda pour affiner ses recherches. Puis il démonta un bidule qui ressemblait à une antenne afin de le connecter à un autre engin tout aussi complexe. Enfin il frappa l'écran (ceci est ma seule technique informatique pour faire fonctionner mon matériel) afin d'arrêter de brouiller.

Si je vous raconte tout ça c'est uniquement pour faire passer le temps car nous arrivons à la fin de ce chapitre et je n'ai même pas fait deux pages (et je préfère quand mes chapitres font à peu près la même longueur). Du coup je dis des choses sans importance par exemple : _vous aviez remarqué que dans « Bangarang » j'avais plusieurs fois mentionné le fondant au miel avant de parler de l'accident de la sacoche ?_ Non ? Si vous saviez le nombre de détails et de clins d'oeil qui sont dans cette fanfiction. D'ailleurs si ça se trouve vous avez peut-être raté des indices dans ces quatre premiers chapitres... Je plaisante. Vous avez relu les chapitres quand même pour être sûrs ? Cool, parce que là je sature. Mais je voulais bien en venir à quelque chose non ? Je ne vais pas arrêter un chapitre comme ça. Ce serait abusé, irrespectueux... sadique.

Henry regarda sa machine et la satisfaction se lisait sur son visage.

« Tu as vu ça mon petit ? Dit-il en s'adressant au Castabot. Ce radar marche du tonnerre.

_Oui papa.

_N'empêche que ça m'inquiète. Il annonce des perturbations dans le cours spatio-temporel, et nous savons qu'il a toujours raison, il avait tout bien prédit la première fois.

_La première fois papa ?

_Oui, avec la jeune fille qui est en fait l'aïeule de notre ami. Tu te souviens ? »

Le radar de paradoxe grésillait légèrement. Soudain, l'unité centrale se mit à chauffer et l'écran se fissura en deux.

« Oh meerde. »

Henry ventila son bureau afin d'évacuer la fumée. Il pensait que cet accident était dû à un court-circuit mais avouons-le, ça ne sent vraiment pas bon cette histoire. Vous allez vous dire que le coup du radar ça fait vraiment trop « Bangarang ». Oh mais ne vous inquiétez pas.

Il n'y a pas que ça qui est repris de cette fiction.

Et si on allait revoir de pas si vieilles connaissances ?


	6. Chapitre 5

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah je me fais chier ! »

Le plus petit des prisonniers se frappa la tête contre le mur. Doucement quand même, faut pas déconner. Il ne pouvait pas dormir, il ne savait pas lire, ni écrire donc il s'occupait comme il pouvait. Et détruire était son occupation préférée. Détruire des télés ou des zombis par exemple. Là, il essayait de détruire un mur avec sa tête. Savait-il qu'il risquait une hémorragie cérébrale en faisant cela ? Fichtre, à vrai dire je n'ai pas envie de connaître ce qu'il se passe dans sa pauvre tête. A côté de lui était assis un homme à la taille imposante, tapotant du pied dans le même rythme que le petit prisonnier frappait le mur. Il s'était vite fait à l'idée qu'il était enfermé, sans doute pour toujours, et à vrai dire ça ne lui déplaisait guère. Il était nourri, logé, protégé des zombis, surtout maintenant qu'ils ont déménagé en 2014 avec les Missionnaires. Alors franchement ne plus avoir à casser des crânes, il s'en tamponnait le coquillard. Il espérait très fort avoir une autre cellule que ces deux bâtards avec qui il vivait depuis plusieurs mois. Par terre, était allongé le troisième prisonnier, le plus intelligent si je puis dire, les bras croisés derrière la tête, la lumière tamisée laissant apparaître le trou qu'il avait à l'oreille, à fixer le plafond. Et en général, un méchant qui fixe le plafond de sa cage, ça n'engage rien de bon. En général hein. Mais là on parle des Balourds.

« Alors mec, t'as un plan ? Fit le moyen au plus petit. »

Ah donc en fait le gars qui se cognait la tête réfléchissait ? Oh. D'accord.

« Oui c'est ça... Attends... Ca y est ! »

Le moyen détourna le regard du plafond pour le poser sur le pauvre être pathétique debout au milieu de leur cellule.

« Voici mon plan. Au milieu de la nuit, toi et moi et l'autre barbotons des provisions, volons une de ces voitures puis nous roulons au delà de Paris et adieu la compagnie !

_Oh partez tous seuls hein, moi je reste ici, fit le plus grand.

_Hein ?!

_Ben ouais, moi je suis bien là, tranquille, posé, sans la peur de me faire buter.

_Mais attend, on pourrait vivre comme des rois !

_Avec quoi ?

_Ben avec l'argent du Loto, débilos !

_Et comment voudrais-tu jouer au Loto sans machine à voyager dans le temps, hein connard ? »

Hé mais c'est qu'il est pas si con que ça notre grand gaillard...

« Ils n'ont plus qu'un seul exemplaire, faute de moyen et parce qu'il est impossible de voyager dans le futur, continua-t-il. Ils ont de la chance que ce truc marche encore.

_Comment tu sais ça (et pas nous parce qu'on est dans la même cellule quand même putain) ?

_J'ai entendu les gardiens de prison le dire pendant que vous dormiez.

_Mais tu écoutes vraiment tous les ragots du couloir !

_Quand on est dans un endroit pareil, on peut pas faire autre chose... »

Les nouvelles prisons des Missionnaires étaient moins propres et moins grandes que les dernières. Quand Constance s'était retrouvée avec deux prisonniers sous les bras alors qu'elle venait de détruire les cages nécrophiles pour en faire un local dédié à Judith, cela l'a beaucoup prise au dépourvu. Ils ont alors emménagé un étage exprès pour ces trois dangereux où les bureaux, qui servaient rarement, ont été transformés en chambre, et les toilettes en salle de bain. Mais ici, les cellules sont séparées uniquement par des barreaux comme dans un commissariat. Un lavabo et une cuvette à moins de deux mètres des lits formaient la salle de bain, et pour avoir un minimum d'intimité ils avaient installé une sorte de rideau de douche. Il n'y avait que deux cellules, la deuxième étant réservée au cas où ils se passeraient un incident grave. Mais jamais les Balourds n'avaient croisé le chemin d'autres prisonniers et s'en était limite déprimant. Surtout que ces prisons-là sentaient vraiment la vieille chaussette, les murs moisis par l'humidité brunissaient et suintaient si bien que nos Balourds devaient déplacer les lits pour ne pas se réveiller trempés.

Dans la prison même, il y avait juste un gardien ou deux qui se postait assis devant la porte fermée pour empêcher l'odeur de contaminer tous les bureaux. Soit ce gardien dormait, soit des collègues venaient discuter avec lui pendant la pause café. Parfois même le gardien partait en claquant la porte à clef, laissant seuls nos trois clodos dans cette pièce lugubre aménagée de façon bien grossière.

« Hey au fait, vous êtes au courant pour le mec aux cheveux de quelqu'un qui fait trop de voyage dans le temps ?

_Tu veux dire le mec qui m'a sauvé la vie ? Demanda le Médium tout en touchant son oreille trouée.

_Oui, lui. Il va se marier !

_Oh le con.

_Grave.

_Je préfère limite la prison comparée au mariage.

_Ils vont faire un barbecue.

_Remarque un barbecue ça doit être cool.

_Ca me manque un barbecue.

_Ouais, un bon steak bien juteux. L'odeur de la viande grillée. Le bon temps.

_Vous vous souvenez quand on a grillé toute une famille de zombis portugais dans un entrepôt ?

_L'éclate totale.

_J'adorais sentir les poils brûlés du chien.

_Ouais, chacun son trip. »

Un long silence s'abattit, pendant que nos trois zéros se remémoraient les moments passés où ils étaient, appelons un chat un chat, de véritables connards.

« Il faut vraiment qu'on se fasse inviter à cette fête. J'ai une dette envers ce gars.

_Tu ne connais même pas son vrai nom !

_Mais si, un truc comme Raj... Alf... Mais on s'en fout de son nom ! Si ce mec n'avait pas fait sursauté le Sauveur, la balle ne m'aurait jamais frôlée au point de me rendre compte comme je tenais à la vie ! J'avais vu toute mon existence défiler sous mes yeux et elle est peut-être minable mais j'y tiens quand même.

_C'est bien beau tout ça mais comment veux-tu aller à cette fête ? Tu vas demander une autorisation spéciale ?

_Et pourquoi pas ? »

Le plus petit regarda le moyen dans les yeux.

« Sérieusement Fred, c'est ça ton plan d'évasion si génial ?

_Dès que tu en trouves un mieux que le mien, tu me le fais savoir mon ptit Claude ! »

Le petit s'adressa ensuite au plus grand :

« Qu'est-ce que t'en penses Bertrand ? »

L'armoire à glace posa sa tête contre l'acier froid des barreaux pour calmer les douleurs qu'il avait à la tempe, et ferma les yeux.

« Allez tous vous faire foutre. »


	7. Chapitre 6

De la soie. De la dentelle. Du coton. Blanc. Crème. Ivoire. Des gants. Des chapeaux. Des manteaux. Des bretelles. Des manches. Des traînes.

Des robes de mariée partout.

Raph resserra plus fort son écharpe en voyant toutes les variétés de robes possibles. Il ne se rendait pas compte de la superficie impressionnante d'un magasin de robe. Quand Stella lui avait demandé de l'accompagner pour choisir la tenue qu'elle mettra durant « le jour le plus beau de sa vie », il pensait qu'en trois heures grand maximum ce serait terminé. Pauvre crédule.

Voilà bien cinq heures que Stella regardait toutes les robes, sans en essayer aucune. En entrant dans ce magasin, Raph espérait qu'elle craquerait sous la fatigue et attendrait un autre jour pour prendre sa décision. Mais c'était oublier l'incroyable énergie de Stella ainsi que la source inépuisable de robe dans les environs. Soudain, Raph vit l'inespéré : Stella prit une robe parmi tant d'autres, se regarda dans la glace tout en la tenant contre elle pour voir la taille qu'elle faisait, puis s'approcha de Raph.

« Je vais essayer celle-là. »

Alleluia.

« Tu viens avec moi aux essayages ? Comme ça tu me diras si elle te plaît.

_Je croyais que ça portait malheur de voir sa future mariée dans sa robe.

_C'est n'importe quoi, on prépare notre mariage ensemble non ? Je veux être magnifique pour mon homme à moi ce jour-là. »

Stella passa ses bras autour de la taille de Raph et posa son front contre le sien. Raph ne put s'empêcher de plonger son regard dans les yeux d'un bleus-gris si clair de la femme qu'il aime. Elle lui vola un baiser puis courut dans la cabine la plus proche.

« Et puis de toute façon, qu'est-ce qui peut nous arriver ? »

Raph s'assit sur un fauteuil en attendant de voir sa future femme en mariée et se frotta les yeux. Une vendeuse lui demanda si tout allait bien et il lui répondit avec un sourire. Bien sûr que tout allait bien. Pourquoi en serait-il autrement ?

Beaucoup de ses amis, enfin plutôt ses collègues, trouvaient qu'il était vraiment détendu pour un futur marié. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Ce moment, il en avait rêvé toute sa vie, et en grandissant il s'était rendu compte que ce mariage serait une façon de célébrer leur amour. Si ce jour n'est pas le plus beau jour de leur vie, ce n'était pas grave. Si le gâteau ne faisait pas leur hauteur, si la salle n'était pas assez grande ou le repas indigne d'un restaurant quatre étoiles, Raph et Stella s'en fichaient. Ce qui comptaient, c'était le « oui ». Une promesse. Parmi tant d'autres peut-être mais la plus forte. Pas de quoi non plus se mettre la pression. Après la demande de Raph, Stella lui avait dit : « Tu ne seras qu'à moi et rien qu'à moi ». Géant. C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait. Cette demande n'avait rien eu de surprenant pour eux, ils en avaient déjà discuté longtemps. S'ils pouvaient le faire, pourquoi pas après tout ? Stella était un peu réticente au départ, elle voulait garder son indépendance. En lui avouant ses doutes, Raph a haussé les épaules, lui affirmant que le mariage ne changerait rien à leur relation. Chacun sa façon d'être marié. Si elle lui avait dit non, cela n'aurait rien changé. Pas besoin obligatoirement d'être marié. Voilà ce que sera le mariage de Stella et Raph au final. Une bonne grosse fiesta. Avec l'assurance-vie en option.

Et puis de toute façon, Raph n'avait pas à s'en faire à propos du futur de leur couple. Vraiment rien. Parce qu'il savait. Il ne l'avait avoué à personne, encore moins à Stella, mais i peine un mois, le lendemain des premiers préparatifs du mariage, il a profité de sa condition de voyageur du Temps pour aller dan le futur. Le futur un peu moins que le futur où il devait aller. Beaucoup moins loin. De seulement dix ans en fait. Raph s'était retrouvé en 2024 devant une maison en briques rouges avec un petit jardin où se trouvait une balançoire. Un petit garçon se balançait sur le même rythme que sa mère, qui lui tenait la main. Stella était magnifique. Ses longs cheveux noirs ondulaient le long de son dos et son sourire fit battre le cœur de Raph encore plus fort que d'habitude. Il eut soudain hâte de voir Stella vieillir. Le petit garçon, un peu bouffi, avait à peine trois ans mais son volume capillaire était au-delà de ce que Raph n'avait jamais connu, mais connaitra.

Raph se vit alors sortir de la maison et s'approcher de cette vision adorable. Le jeune Raph se cacha dans les buissons, sachant qu'il ne devait pas être vu, tandis que le vieux-enfin-pas-si-vieux Raph ouvrit ses bras pour attraper le petit garçon qui lui sauta au cou.

Ca n'avait à peine duré une minute, mais lorsque Raph était envahi par le doute, il fermait les yeux et renvoyait la scène. Et alors il avait de nouveau foi en l'avenir. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait leur arriver ? Raph avait très envie de lui dire, mais il avait peur qu'elle ait la même réaction que la dernière fois qu'il lui avait raconté l'avenir. Bon ok, il avait menti mais ce n'était pas une raison. Plus il y repensait d'ailleurs, plus il se demandait si la personne que Stella avait eu pendant ce coup de fil du futur qui lui avait sauvé la vie était ce petit garçon.

« Alors, comment tu me trouves ? »

Raph chassa ses pensées pour se retrouver de nouveau dans le réel et vit Stella en mode de mariée. Le mot pour la décrire était simple : ouah. C'était un corset en dentelle avec des fleurs légèrement bleutées pour faire ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. Il mettait en valeur sa taille de guêpe jusqu'à ses hanches où une jupe longue du même ivoire soulignait la couleur de sa peau. Ses épaules étaient à nues, révélant ses clavicules si bien dessinées. Elle portait des mitaines en triangle avec les mêmes motifs en dentelle que son corset. D'ailleurs, Raph remarqua que le bout de sa jupe, qui arrivait à ses chevilles, était aussi du même bleu. Sobre et élégant à la fois. Sa nana quoi. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en une seule tresse, et Raph se doutait qu'elle y ajouterait des fleurs le jour de la célébration. Ainsi qu'un voile.

« Alors ? Répéta-t-elle.

_T'es sublîîîîîme, répondit Raph en imitant la voix d'une présentatrice télé qu'il avait du mal à supporter.

_Raph allez, honnêtement.

_Honnêtement ? »

Raph se rapprocha d'elle, la prit par les hanches pour l'entraîner plus près de lui et l'embrassa.

« Honnêtement, j'ai hâte de te voir avancer vers l'autel où je t'attendrais habillée ainsi.

_O...Okay, fit Stella. »

Cette fois, Stella n'avait plus aucun doute. Elle avait vraiment flashé sur cette robe et elle lui allait parfaitement, il la lui fallait. Elle repartit dans les vestiaires pour se préparer mentalement à la facture.

Une fois rentrés à la maison, ils enlevèrent tous les deux leurs chaussures dans un petit soupir de soulagement et s'affalèrent sur le canapé.

Stella posa sa tête contre le torse de son fiancé et entendit les battements de son cœur. Raph, quant à lui, fixa le plafond.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_Humph ?

_Tu as l'air ailleurs, continua Stella. Donc je te demande ce qui se passe. Tu ne peux rien me cacher tu sais, je vois bien que depuis quelques temps tu es perturbé.

_Ben... c'est à propos de notre clodo du futur.

_Tu n'as pas encore réussi à le voir ?

_Si au contraire... Je l'ai vu il y a deux jours.

_Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

_Je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer avec mes histoires.

_Raph, on va se marier. Bientôt tes histoires seront aussi les miennes.

_Et puis je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop qu'on parle de lui.

_C'est vrai. Cet homme était un peu trop présent dans notre vie sur tu veux mon avis.

_Pourtant tu avais bien accepté qu'il dorme chez nous lorsque sa machine a été cassée.

_Est-ce que j'avais le choix ? Non. Tu sais que ce n'est pas parce que je l'aime pas. Au contraire, je l'aime bien, mais il emmène toujours des imprévus avec lui, et je ne veux pas d'imprévus pendant mon mariage.

_ Ben tu n'auras peut-être plus à t'en faire. Il ne veut pas venir.

_Comment ça se fait ?

_J'en sais rien du tout. Il dit qu'il ne voulait pas d'amis à la base.

_De sa part ça me surprend beaucoup. Tu devrais retourner lui parler.

_Pourquoi ?

_Parce que je sais que ça va te retourner le cerveau jusqu'à ce que tu saches la vérité et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un mec qui tire une tête d'enterrement tous les jours. File. »

Raph se leva du canapé, prit son manteau et ses clés pour retourner chez les Missionnaires, puis fit demi-tour et embrassa Stella.

« T'es la meilleure.

_Je sais, je suis ta fiancée. »

Oui c'est bon on a compris là oh !


	8. Chapitre 7

Raph en avait ras la casquette à la François Descraques de toujours être face à une porte fermée à clef. Il fut à peine arrivé devant le bunker du Visiteur en 2550 que son sang se mit à bouillir, il frappa alors la porte avec les poings comme un diable enragé. Il faisait trembler les gonds sous ses coups, si bien qu'il crut que la porte allait céder. La porte s'ouvrit et, dans un incroyable réflexe digne de Matrix, le Visiteur évita un coup de poing, involontaire, de Raph. Pour une fois qu'il visait la porte et non sa tête !

« Ca va pas la tête Raph ?

_Désolé mais là je suis full vénère. »

Machinalement, il voulut se gratter le poignet, un drôle de TOC qui lui arrivait quand il était en rage. Ca le soulageait. C'était soit ça, soit il explosait la figure du Visiteur contre le mur. Il arracha sa machine et la mit sur le lit.

« Comment ça ?

_Je veux des réponses. J'ai beau me dire que ça sert à rien, que vous allez peut-être me raconter des histoires à la con, que c'est un manque de confiance tout ça mais j'aimerai vraiment savoir : qu'est-ce qui vaut le coup de rater le mariage de la personne qui vous considère comme son... »

Raph fit une pause, regarda ses pieds, sachant très bien ce qu'il allait dire. _C'était facile d'acquiescer une question, mais ça l'était moins de répéter la réponse._

« Comme son meilleur ami.

_Raph je... je suis navré. »

Raph remarqua soudain que la pièce était vide. Complètement vide. Il ne restait que le matelas et la table, mais il n'y avait plus rien. Plus de rideaux, plus de couvertures. Plus de plan sur le mur.

Seul un baluchon était posé dans un coin de la pièce.

« Si je pars Raph, c'est pour toujours. Je... j'osais pas te le dire en face mais...

_Vous partez où ? »

Le Visiteur détourna le regard. Il ne voulait pas affronter celui de Raph. Heureusement pour lui, car sinon il aurait vu la rage et la peine dans ses yeux.

« VOUS PARTEZ OU ?

_Je rentre chez moi. »

Cette phrase, cette simple phrase, fit l'effet d'un boulet de canon qui traversa la poitrine de Raph. Il avait l'impression que son cœur et son estomac était compressé sous le poids de l'acier avant d'être arrachés de son thorax. Il se demanda si se faire bouffer les entrailles par des zombis était moins douloureux. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes afin de se concentrer sur sa respiration, puis il continua.

« Comment ça, vous rentrez chez vous ? Dit-il, alors qu'il savait pertinemment ce dont il était question.

_Mon autre monde Raph. »

Et merde.

« J'ai trouvé un moyen d'y retourner, alors j'y retourne.

_Comment ça ? »

Le Visiteur fit entrer Raph dans son bloc et ce dernier ne put que s'asseoir sur le lit défoncé. Le Visiteur lui montra alors son Tempus Fugitron qui datait d'il y a moins d'une année, ce qui fait qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à celui de Raph.

« Tu vois et bien cette machine elle a un bug. Si je tape une date dans le futur et que j'appuie sur le bouton à côté du bon bouton, et bien je me retrouve dans mon monde, c'est aussi simple que ça. »

Le Visiteur s'assit à côté de Raph et posa sa machine sur le lit.

« Je suis désolé de t'en parler comme ça Raph, vraiment. Je ne peux pas attendre, je ne sais pas combien de temps ces effets secondaires vont durer.

_Vous y êtes déjà allé ?

_Oui.

_Plusieurs fois ?

_Oui, répéta-t-il en se mordant la lèvre.

_Putain.

_Donc tu vois Raph, on ne se reverra plus, ce n'est pas la peine que notre... amitié aille plus loin. Dans mon monde, tu ne me connais pas, tu ne m'as jamais vu, et je ne viendrais jamais te voir.

_Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous me faites subir ?

_Ecoute Raph, je dois t'avouer que ça me fait bizarre que tu le prennes comme ça vu toutes les merdes qui se sont passés entre nous et...

_Mon monde... _UN BUG ?_ »

Raph se leva du canapé et se mit à faire les cent pas en plein milieu du bunker, passant et repassant ses mains dans ses cheveux dont la coupe commençait à décliner sévère. C'était moche.

« Tout ce qui m'est arrivé, ça n'était pas censé m'arriver ? Et mon futur, il ne prédestine pas un monde meilleur ?

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Raph ?

_J'ai l'impression... ce que je ressens c'est que... c'est comme si je vivais dans une décharge, dans une déchetterie. Une chose qui n'est pas censée exister. »

Raph regarda le Visiteur droit dans les yeux.

« C'est ça pas vrai ? Pour vous, ce monde entier n'est pas censé exister !

_J'ai pas vraiment dit ça, c'est juste que...

_Mais si vous l'aviez dit ! C'est pas le bon monde, c'est pas la vérité ! »

Raph criait fort et les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux. Je commence à me dire que je lui en fais baver à notre pauvre Raph national. Mais bon ce n'est que le début, _si vous saviez la fin..._

« Qu'est-ce que je suis censé être dans ce que vous considérez comme la vraie vie hein ? C'est quoi mon futur ? Une vie nulle et chiante où je ne vous ai jamais rencontré ?

_Je sais pas.

_Ah bon, vous n'êtes pas allé vérifier ? Ca m'étonne de vous ça.

_J'ai pas eu le temps.

_Le temps, le temps... MAIS VOUS N'AVEZ QUE CA, LE TEMPS ! Vous êtes un Visiteur du Futur MERDE, vous pouvez aller dans le passé pendant 3 ans et revenir dans votre présent comme s'il ne s'était passé qu'une seconde. Vous allez rentrer chez vous, les gens n'auront même pas remarqué votre absence, ils vous trouveront changé mais jamais ils ne sauront... »

Un sanglot interrompit sa phrase, puis il se redonna une certaine contenance, mais tout en reniflant il finit.

« Jamais ils ne sauront ce que l'on a fait pour vous, jamais ils ne le verront car ça n'a jamais existé, et nous-mêmes on n'a jamais existé ! C'est pour ça que vous ne voulez pas venir au mariage. A quoi ça sert de se faire des amis qui vont disparaître de la réalité, hein ? »

Vous avez déjà eu cette sensation d'être triste et en colère à la fois ? D'avoir envie de pleurer et de crier en même temps, si bien vos hurlements se noient dans vos larmes ? Vous avez envie de vous frapper afin d'empêcher votre corps de contenir votre rage. Mais ça ne change rien.

Votre visage est crispé, vos pleurs dégoulinent sur vos joues et votre bouche est figée dans un espèce de rictus, une espèce de grognement surgit entre vos dents. Vous avez envie de tout cracher à la figure de quelqu'un mais vous ne pouvez pas, alors vous vous prenez la tête dans les mains, espérant que cacher vos yeux derrière vos paumes vous aidera à remettre vos idées en place et peut-être à aller mieux. Ca vous calme, certes. Mais ça ne va pas mieux. Cette rage, elle va juste descendre jusqu'à votre nombril, s'y blottir et attendre un autre moment pour rugir. Raph attendit que sa rage retourne au niveau de son ventre avant de regarder de nouveau le Visiteur. Et ce qu'il vit le troubla.

Le Visiteur avait les yeux rouges, mais il réussissait à ne pas pleurer. Il se mordait intérieurement les joues afin de ne pas grogner.

Raph se demanda combien de fois sa rage avait pu s'emparer de lui avant qu'il parvienne à la contrôler.

« Je rentre, Raph, que tu le veuilles ou non... »

Raph attendit la suite.

« …je veux quitter ce monde pourri.

_Je vous déteste ! Hurla Raph avant de prendre d'un geste violent sa machine et en appuyant sur la touche avant même de la mettre autour du poignet. »

Une fois Raph disparut, le Visiteur mit une main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier mais ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler. Cette conversation lui en rappelait une autre, tout aussi douloureuse... Il resta bien là, une dizaine de minutes à fixer sous plafond et à se sentir mal. Mais il le savait, il ne pouvait pas rester. Parce que sinon ça voudrait dire que... Ca voudrait dire que... Et puis merde quoi Raph pourrait supporter l'idée de vivre dans un bug, mais lui, lui, il ne supportera pas l'idée de... de devenir...

Il se frotta le front et comprit qu'il ne lui restait qu'une seule chose à faire. Il prit sa machine à voyager dans le temps, inscrivit un jour, un mois, une année que nous connaissons si bien. Puis il appuya sur un bouton et disparut lui aussi. Il se retrouva devant un immeuble en briques rouges dont la simple vue le réconforta, il marcha alors d'un pas assuré vers le portail, tapa le code qu'il connaissait par cœur et entra. Deuxième étage. Il sonna et il entendit une voix si douce à ses oreilles dire « J'arrive, j'arrive ! » avant qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds foncés qui tiraient aux roux et aux yeux vert-gris [et qui ressemble, sans réelle raison, à la personne qui écrit ces lignes][faut bien se faire plaisir quelque fois], habillée d'un débardeur et d'un jean, lui ouvre la porte.

« Tiens, salut mon grand !

_Coucou. Tess. »


	9. Chapitre 8

Le Visiteur s'assit sur le canapé du nouvel appart' de Francis et Tess, tandis que cette dernière lui préparait un chocolat chaud (parce qu'il n'y a rien de meilleur pour remonter le moral qu'un chocolat chaud). Elle avait beau avoir quelques années de moins que notre homme à tête de renard, elle se comportait comme une vraie maman avec lui, et le Visiteur se sentait vraiment proche d'elle. Voilà pourquoi ce n'était pas bizarre pour eux qu'une fois sa tasse de chocolat bue, installé à côté d'elle, le Visiteur mit la tête sur son épaule et elle ne se gêna pas pour lui caresser les cheveux. Ca le calmait, elle le savait. Francis passa devant eux sans réagir.

« Je vais faire quelques courses, je reviens.

_T'es un ange. »

Francis embrassa Tess sur les lèvres du plus tendre des baisers que le Visiteur n'ait jamais vu, au point que cela le fit sourire. Puis notre petit blond serra la main à notre clodo du futur. Ils ne se détestaient pas, mais Francis avait beaucoup de mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il était l'arrière-je-sais-plus-combien-grand-père d'un gars qu'il avait considéré comme un pote. Il savait que le Visiteur et Tess s'entendaient vraiment comme larrons en foire et ils les laissaient souvent tranquilles quand le Visiteur avait besoin de discuter, ce qui était le cas à ce moment-là. Les deux le regardèrent s'éloigner, et l'arrière-je-sais-plus-combien-petit-fils eut un pincement au cœur de devoir les séparer : Tess et Francis avaient eu un véritable coup de foudre la première fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés, même si personne ne l'avait remarqué et que, timides comme ils étaient, ils avaient eu du mal à l'avouer. Longtemps après leur aventure, devant une autre tasse de chocolat, Tess avait avoué au Visiteur qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de peine lorsqu'elle avait découvert que le bug venait du fait qu'elle n'avait pas rencontré l'homme de sa vie.

« Bah... pourquoi ?

_Parce que ça aurait pu vouloir dire que je ne pouvais pas rester avec Francis. »

Elle aurait quitté Francis. Elle aurait quitté Francis pour faire exister le Visiteur de CE monde.

« Puisque je te dis que tu n'es pas mon petit-fils par multi-univers mais mon véritable petit-fils ? »

Non. Hors de question d'y croire. Mais elle, elle y croyait dur comme fer, et le Visiteur ne voulait pas la blesser.

La blesser. Quelle blague.

Le Visiteur se remémorait tout ce qui lui était arrivé avec Tess tout en regardant son omoplate. La cicatrice s'était rouverte après l'opération, puisque Tess n'avait pas fait attention à garder son bras reposé sur une espèce d'écharpe lors de la confrontation avec les Balourds. Quand le spray cicatriseur s'était dilué, il avait laissé apparaître une sorte de croûte pas très plaisante à voir et à avoir. Elle a dû aller à l'hôpital, raconter une histoire abracadabrante sur le pourquoi du comment elle avait une plaie comme ça pas loin de l'épaule et subir les points de suture.

Ne pas la blesser. Quelle blague.

Le Visiteur se sentait responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé, elle qui avait tout fait pour le protéger. Il sentit sa main passer entre ses mèches, puis sous ses lunettes, ces espèces de lunettes d'aviateur ou de plongée. Le Visiteur ne savait pas, il les avait trouvé une fois par-terre et les avait gardé pour le style et pour protéger ses yeux lors des tempêtes de poussières. Elle lui massa doucement le front. « Je suis fière que tu sois mon descendant. » La première fois qu'elle avait pu délibérément le toucher, elle l'avait prise dans ses bras et lui avait dit ces mots. Une personne vraiment tactile, cette Tess. Enfin, ça dépendait avec qui. En même temps, qui n'aurait pas envie de câliner cette tête de renard ? D'autant plus que Tess se rattrapait de ces mois passés à le connaître mais à ne pas pouvoir lui serrer la main au risque de faire exploser l'univers entier...

« Alors mon grand, pourquoi es-tu venu cette fois ? »

Le Visiteur ne put s'empêcher de prendre sa main qui était dans ses cheveux et de la serrer dans la sienne tout en la regardant longuement, cette petite main avec une minuscule bague en or et topaze à son annulaire. Puis il l'embrassa, cette main, sur la paume, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire aux personnes qu'il aimait sincèrement. Il laissa planer le silence un long moment.

Il considérait Tess comme sa seule famille, même si c'était une famille d'un autre univers. Il n'allait pas tout lui déballer n'importe comment. Pas comme il venait de le faire avec Raph.

« Tu sais la chose dont j'ai le plus peur, pas vrai ?

_Oui.

_Et ?

_Tu as peur... du futur. Comme tout le monde dans cet univers, non ?

_Oui, peut-être dans CET univers.

_Arrête de tourner autour du pot, je te connais mieux que n'importe qui. Par exemple je suis au courant pour la duchesse Anne...

_Maaaaaais je n'avais plus la situation sous contrôle !

_Bien sûr. Bref, qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ?

_Je m'en vais. Et je ne reviendrais pas. J'ai trouvé comment rentrer chez moi. Je suis désolé mais ta théorie de la boucle temporelle tombe à l'eau.

_Si tu le dis.

_Bien sûr que je le dis ! Dit-il en haussant la voix. »

Il n'avait pas haussé la voix devant elle depuis longtemps. Il s'était relevé et la regardait de haut, tandis qu'elle était restée sur le canapé.

« Tu as cherché dans les souterrains pour voir s'il y avait mon véritable descendant ? Continua Tess.

_Non. »

Il mentait.

« Je vais retourner dans mon autre monde. Finies les conneries.

_D'accord, donc tu es venu me dire adieu ?

_Je... suis venu te demander de veiller sur Raph. Là où je vais il ne me connaît pas, toi non plus, mais ça m'enlèverait un poids de savoir que vous allez bien... ici... et que vous restez soudés.

_En parlant de souder... et Henry ?

_Il ne peux pas venir avec moi, tu sais bien pourquoi, fit-il avec un sourire triste.

_La révolution robotique de 2341. »

Le Visiteur, de nouveau mal à l'aise quand on causait de sujets qui le peinaient, se mit à faire les cent pas autour de la table basse.

« C'est ce qui risque d'arriver si tu empêches l'explosion d'une usine située juste à côté de celle qui construit des Castafolt en chaîne, continua-t-elle. En annulant cette catastrophe, la production de ces humanoïdes va continuer jusqu'à ce que les robots soient doués d'une conscience propre et qu'ils réussissent même à admettre qu'ils ne sont pas humains. Ils vont alors se battre pour avoir les mêmes droits que les humains...

_... et ça va finir par un feu de joie général juste en-dessous de la Tour Eiffel où tous les robots sans exception sont fondus. Je sais.

_Une catastrophe qu'on ne pourra pas annuler car cette révolution a aussi apporté une évolution dans notre manière de concevoir la robotique et fera avancer la science. Tu lui en as parlé ?

_Pour quoi faire ? Pour qu'il devienne un... dommage collatéral ? Ou pire, qu'il mène cette révolution ? Dans mon monde, les robots ont été réduits à l'état de cendres, on apprend ça à l'école.

_Je croyais que tu n'étais pas allé à l'école, dit-elle en faisant un clin d'oeil. »

Référence à une histoire qui a finit en BD, sans doute.

« J'ai pas été à l'école. J'ai eu des cours à domicile. Tu le sais bien, continua-t-il sans avoir saisi la blague. Dans les cahiers on nous montre des photos des Castafolt en colère. J'en ramène un, il sera tout de suite reconnu et emmené au bûcher.

_Mais si tu le ramène pas, tu vas être plus seul que jamais.

_Je m'en sortirais. Je m'en sors toujours.

_Bon et bien apparemment tu as pris ta décision. Okay d'accord j'accepte le délire, mais comment tu comptes rentrer ?

_Ma machine a un beug, il faut que j'en profite.

_Pourtant tu as réussi à venir jusqu'ici non ?

_Ca ne marche que si je vais vers le futur... Tu n'y crois pas c'est ça ?

_Non.

_Je suis pas un putain de Créateur, Tess. Tu as bien vu d'où je viens. C'est impossible que ce soit moi la cause de tout ça. »

Histoire de boucle temporelle tout ça, tout ça. Je ne vous en veux pas si vous avez pas suivi.

« Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de ce dont tu es capable alors.

_Si, je le sais. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que j'arrête.

_J'imagine que je ne peux rien faire pour t'en empêcher..

_Tu imagines bien. »

Cette fois-ci, le Visiteur se plaça au centre de la pièce et commença à taper sur les touches de sa machine. Avant qu'il ait pu dire un mot, Tess le serra dans ses bras, mais son visage restait serein. Le Visiteur s'attendait – espérait ? – pourtant à quelques larmes. Mais rien.

« Ca ne te dérange pas que je m'en aille en fait ?

_Bien sûr que si, tu sais bien que je t'aime. »

Ces trois derniers mots, ces simples mais si grandioses petits mots, c'était la première fois qu'elle les lui disait clairement. Et le Visiteur avait beau connaître les sentiments de Tess à son égard, ces mots le bouleversèrent. Pas au point de changer d'avis bien sûr.

« Même si tu crois que je ne suis pas ta véritable aïeule. J'espère juste que tu trouveras enfin ta place. »

Puis elle l'embrassa délicatement sur la joue, et recula de quelques pas. Le Visiteur, qui se retenait toujours de pleurer, appuya sur le bouton central, et disparut.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Francis rentra dans le salon.

« Il est déjà parti ?

_Tu l'as raté de peu. »

Francis posa ses sacs de courses, tandis qu'un bruit étrange se fit entendre derrière la porte du débarras. Tess n'y prêta pas attention. Ils rangèrent les boîtes de conserve dans les placards et retournèrent dans la pièce à vivre où cette fois le bruit se fit plus distinct. Francis tourna alors la tête vers la porte du débarras et regarda Tess, qui haussa les épaules. Francis ouvrit alors un paquet de chips, le posa sur la table et s'assit sur le canapé.

« Tu crois qu'on le reverra ? Demanda-t-il.

_Oh oui, répondit Tess qui fixait des yeux la porte étrange. On le reverra. »

On frappait la porte du débarras à coup de poings tout en poussant des cris étouffés.


	10. Chapitre 8bis

Le Visiteur se retrouva dans sa chambre et prit son baluchon qu'il serra fort contre sa poitrine. Raph avait raison, personne ne saura. Mais lui, il s'en souviendra. Toujours, dans ses rêves. Il tapa sur sa machine pour atterrir 10 ans plus tard et appuya sur le bouton, tout en lâchant un « Adieu » dans le vide. Il fut téléporter... au même endroit. Déstabilisé, le Visiteur fit un tour dans le quartier, pourtant persuadé qu'il devait se trouver devant un marchand de glaces à l'italienne futuriste. Mais il était toujours dans ce merdier et cela le terrorisa. Il n'avait pas changé de monde.

« Oh non, je vous en supplie, par tous les dieux même les dieux nordiques, Odin, Loki et Toutatis. »

Il recommença plusieurs fois, appuyant sur le bouton comme un désespéré, mais il ne quittait pas le monde, notre monde. Et il était terrorisé. Terrorisé.

Il se mit à frapper le mur avec sa tête puis, plaqué contre le béton, il regardait d'un air malheureux la machine qui lui avait enlevé tout espoir. Soudain il remarqua un truc. Un détail. Un tout petit détail.

« Oh merde. »

Il tapa une date, un lieu et appuya sur le bouton qui avait pourtant déjà pas mal donné. Destination : un petit appartement gentiment aménagé avec des guirlandes lumineuses. Quand le Visiteur rouvrit les yeux, il était face à une jeune femme aux cheveux noir de jais et aux yeux d'un gris intense, tenant un couteau à pain.

« Stella... il est où Raph ? »


	11. Chapitre 9

« Putain... je suis où ? »

Raph ne sut pas trop s'il avait dit cette phrase tout haut ou tout bas, s'il l'avait crié ou bien murmuré. Peut-être les deux en même temps. Parce que, merde, il était où ? Il vérifia son bracelet et découvrit la date : vendredi 4 avril 2574. Il était pourtant certain d'avoir mis une option automatique pour toujours se retrouver au même jour et à la même heure que lorsqu'il partait de 2014 pour aller dans le futur. Jamais il n'avait tapé cette date. Il vérifia si sa machine n'avait pas beugué puis, en la regardant de plus près, remarqua qu'elle était différente. Et alors il comprit. Ce n'était pas son bracelet, ce n'était pas sa machine.

C'était celle du Visiteur.

« Oh meeeeeerde.

_Raph ? »

Ouh là attendez, ça c'est pas normal. Comment une voix qu'il connaît peut-elle se retrouver dans cet endroit ?

« TESS?! »

Décidément, elle est partout celle-là.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Firent-ils à l'unisson.»

Ce n'était qu'à ce moment-là que Raph se rendit compte de l'endroit où il était. Dans une ruelle aux murs blancs, aux pavés de marbre. Quand il leva les yeux, il vit un ciel bleu et doré dont la couleur réveilla d'autant plus sa curiosité. Ce n'était pas la couleur du ciel du futur. En tout cas, pas du futur tel qu'il le connaît... Oh non.

Il passa à côté de mon aïeule préférée et entra dans la lumière de la rue d'en face, ébloui au point de ne pas voir quoi que ce soit pendant quelques secondes. Et puis se dessina des immeubles plus blanc qu'une robe de mariée passée à la javel, aux vitres plus lisses et plus brillantes qu'un diamant. De nouvelles constructions prenaient place à côté de maisons si bien rénovées qu'elles semblaient neuves. Les trottoirs étaient plus larges que la chaussée, une chaussée étrange puisqu'elle avait des fils d'argent incrustés dans le goudron aussi noir que du charbon et aussi lisse qu'un galet. Raph regarda des deux côtés et vit qu'il y avait beaucoup de piétons mais aussi des cyclistes et même des Segway, ces espèces de machines à deux roues où on se tient debout.

Il remarqua que certaines maisons avaient des teintes de couleur, allant du vert pastel au marron clair. Pendant un instant, Raph se demanda s'il n'était pas tombé dans le pays des Bisounours. Tout était propre, tout était net, tout était clair. Tout était beau. Et puis il vit, traversant le ciel, une fusée. Mais pas une fusée comme il l'imaginait, toute pointue et crachant de la fumée, non. Elle était ovale, avec une grande hélice derrière, elle ne faisait pratiquement aucun bruit et fonça tout droit vers les nuages.

« Tiens, c'est le départ de 13h15, fit Tess.

_Le quoi ?

_Il y en a une toutes les deux heures, t'arrives juste à temps. »

Raph vit alors des ailes d'avion avec des réacteurs miniatures se déployer au milieu de la fusée. Elle avait une destination, et une destination plutôt lointaine.

« Elle va où ?

_Ben... sur Mars. »

Le cœur de Raph battait la chamade, et il dut reprendre son souffle avant de parler à nouveau. D'ailleurs, l'air aussi était différent, il avait l'impression d'être en pleine montagne. Pourtant les architectures de ces maisons rénovées...le nom de la rue...Raph vit alors des escaliers de secours sur la façade d'un immeuble dans la petite ruelle d'où il venait (ce genre d'escaliers qu'on trouve surtout à New York, propice à des courses poursuites de malade vous voyez... mais là n'est pas la question).Il se mit à monter, monter, monter pour arriver jusqu'en haut de l'immeuble et il vit.

Il vit tous ces toits en zinc et en ardoise, brillants sous le soleil. Il vit ces cheminées et ces terrasses qu'il connaissait si bien, qu'il reconnaissait si bien malgré le fait que 500 ans se soient déroulés. Il vit ce jardin près de ce fleuve plus clair que de l'eau de roche. Il vit cette basilique en haut d'une colline colorée, et surtout il vit cette Tour, légèrement différente car on y avait ajouté du verre, mais reconnaissable entre mille.

« Tess ? Fit Raph, sachant qu'elle était à ses côtés.

_Hum ?

_On est dans l'autre monde pas vrai ? On est dans le Paris de l'autre monde ?

_Oui.

_Géant. »

Combien de temps Raph resta-t-il assis sur le toit, à admirer le ciel, on l'ignore. Beaucoup de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête et il avait besoin de prendre son temps. Il avait justement une machine au poignet donc... Au bout d'un moment, il cessa de fixer l'horizon et tourna la tête vers Tess qui était assise aussi près de lui et regardait dans la même direction. Soudain, deux choses le frappèrent.

« Mais au fait, comment t'es venue ici ? »

Et ensuite :

« Et pourquoi est-ce que t'es à moitié transparente, BORDEL ?! »

C'était vrai, Tess était à moitié transparente, un peu comme un hologramme pas très réaliste. Raph essaya de lui toucher l'épaule mais sa main passa à travers.

« Okay, là c'est vraiment glauque.

_Ben écoute j'ai une explication mais elle est pas vraiment rationnelle...

_Je suis prêt à tout entendre, vu ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui.

_Bon déjà c'est quoi ton aujourd'hui ?

_Le 17 mai 2014.

_Ah bah pour moi c'est demain, enfin presque.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_Je dors là. »

Okay on nage en plein délire total, je m'en vais boire une bière avec mes céréales.

« Comment ça, tu dors ? Fit Raph.

_Je sais pas comment je fais mais je voyage à travers les dimensions quand je dors. Je me retrouve souvent dans celle-ci d'ailleurs.

_Putain.

_Ouais, c'est pas le genre de choses que je peux raconter à tout le monde, encore moins à mon psy.

_Ah oui, ton psy avec une voix d'alchimiste au bras puissants ?

_Heu, non pas vraiment.

_Ou du dragon Grougaloragran ?

_Je pensais plutôt au Père Noël mais comme tu veux...

_T'as raison on s'en fout mais bref, donc toi tu es dans la nuit du 16 au 17 et tu dors donc tu voyages entre les dimensions et... comment ça « celle-ci » ? »

Tess se releva et partit de l'autre côté du toit, Raph n'eut d'autre choix que de la suivre. Puis, d'un geste du bras, elle lui désigna tout Paris. Raph eut l'impression de se retrouver dans le « Roi Lion ».

« Tu vois tout ça Raph ?

_Aussi clairement que le soleil en plein milieu du ciel, oui. _J'avais déjà du mal à accepter que ce monde existe donc l'avoir sous mes yeux est un vrai cauchemar, merci de me le rappeler._

_Il est génial pas vrai ?

_Beaucoup trop.

_Et bien ça va te rassurer mais en fait, il n'existe pas. »

Non mais là c'est vraiment une histoire capillotractée, un peu comme la tête de Raph.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ?

_Comment dire ? D'après mes recherches et mes expériences, l'univers est un peu comme une espèce d'arbre. Tu as le tronc, et les branches. Et bien la réalité, c'est le tronc. Et le futur, incertain, ce sont les petites branches. Selon les choix que tu fais, tu choisis une branche qui devient alors partie intégrante du tronc. Le futur n'a jamais été autre chose qu'une branche fragile prête à se casser, parce que le moindre geste peut tout modifier. Et notre tronc il n'est solide que jusqu'en 2012 (enfin... 2014 maintenant) parce qu'un bug l'a coupé et maintenant il faut l'aider à repousser... Tu m'suis ?

_Oh t'inquiète pas pour moi, occupe-toi plutôt du lecteur.

_Je ré-expliquerais s'il a besoin. Bref, tout ça pour te dire que le futur n'est pas stable, n'est pas réel, nous sommes juste sur une de ces petites branches, une des petites possibilités que nous offre le futur mais qui n'est pas encore réalisées. »

Raph prit un moment avant d'assimiler toutes ces informations.

« En d'autres termes, nous sommes dans une dimension éphémère. »


	12. Chapitre 10

Raph et Tess marchaient tranquillement le long de la rue, si propre que les rayons du soleil s'y réfléchissaient. La première fois que Raph vit une bulle de transport, il crut qu'il allait faire un arrêt cardiaque. Tess, elle, a rigolé comme jamais. C'était étrange pour Raph de marcher près d'elle car personne à part lui ne la voyait, peut-être parce qu'elle venait de son présent ou qu'il la connaissait. Il y a des choses avec les voyages dans le temps qu'on ne peut pas expliquer. Quoi qu'il en soit, les piétons, qui étaient tout de même assez nombreux, traversaient parfois le corps de la jeune fille, et c'était hyper dérangeant. Raph avait l'impression d'être dans « Sixième Sens », Tess était devenue un fantôme. Bizarre, étant donné qu'elle était la plus jeune du groupe. Théoriquement. Mais elle savait tellement de choses et était tellement protectrice avec tout le monde... Quand Raph lui avait dit qu'il voulait se balader dans ce Paris, elle le lui avait fortement déconseillé, mais l'avait accompagné quand même. Raph regardait les passants, troublé et fasciné.

« C'est dingue, tout ce monde qui n'existe pas encore.

_Et qui pourrait ne jamais exister à la moindre erreur. Alors ? Tu ressens quoi ?

_Je crois que je vais vomir.

_Évite, ils viennent de tout nettoyer.

_Comment tu le sais ?

_Je viens ici toutes les nuits.

_Mais tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il existait plusieurs dimensions comme celle-là ?

_Si, bien sûr. Certaines qui y ressemblent, d'autres beaucoup moins.

_Alors comment le sais-tu ?

_ _Beaucoup de théories, pas beaucoup de pratique. C'est ça, le voyage dans le temps._

_Donc tu n'as rien pour me prouver qu'on est pas dans le vrai monde ?

_Bien sûr que si ! Je suis déjà allée dans une autre dimension mais... ça a été vraiment rapide.

_Humph.

_Je pense que c'est une question de volonté. Si notre ami clodo n'a jamais trouvé d'autres dimensions, c'est uniquement parce que c'était celle-ci qu'il voulait trouver. Tout comme moi.

_Mais moi, si je n'ai pas envie d'y retourner, tu penses que je pourrais trouver une autre dimension ?

_Pourquoi pas ?

_Et comment je fais pour retrouver mon chez-moi, et comment je fais pour savoir si c'est mon vrai chez-moi ? Imagine il ressemble à mon univers, mais au final il y a un détail qui a changé !

_Ouh là, on est pas dans Inception ! Ton présent fait déjà partie du tronc. Donc tu retrouveras tout exactement comme tu l'as laissé.

_D'accord d'accord je commence légèrement à piger le truc. »

Tandis qu'ils marchaient, Tess remarqua alors les regards des parisiens envers son ami (pas envers elle parce que bah... elle était invisible). Ses doutes se confirmèrent lorsqu'une petite fille s'approcha et lui dit : « Dis donc monsieur, c'est marrant comme vous ressemblez à un gars dans mon livre d'histoire ! »

« Anaïs, viens par ici, n'embête pas le bonhomme ! Lui fit sa mère qui lui prit la main et l'emmena plus loin. »

Raph remarqua alors lui aussi qu'il était observé par pratiquement tout le monde.

« Ben, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ?

_Ca doit être tes vêtements.

_Alors le langage ne change pas depuis plus d'un demi-millénaire, mais par contre la mode...

_Ouais ben si tu veux qu'on arrête de te prendre pour un clown pendant ta visite, même si ce monde n'existe pas, tu devrais trouver un moyen de passer inaperçu.

_Ouais... tiens j'ai une idée ! Si la version de notre ami est pratiquement aussi récente que la mienne il devrait y avoir... »

Raph bidouilla sa montre puis appuya sur un autre bouton situé sur le côté. Dans des bruits de bip-bip, des vêtements du 26e siècle apparurent sur lui, comme une seconde peau.

« OUAH, fit Tess, surprise.

_T'as vu ? Henry a perfectionné le programme d'hologramme, ce qui fait que je peux porter les vêtements en rapport avec l'époque, puisque le bracelet n'arrête pas de scanner tout ce qui m'entoure (pratique quand tu voyages dans le temps). Je peux même prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un !

_Tiens c'est marrant ça me rappelle le bracelet d'un mec avec une grosse tête bleue.

_Hein ?

_Ou bien le dernier épisode avec Matt Smith.

_Tiens c'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Je me demande si Henry s'est vraiment inspiré de cette série. Ce serait dingue quand même.

_Bah tu sais, les meilleures innovations ne se font pas sans imagination, fit Tess. »

Ils continuèrent de marcher, Raph ne pouvant s'empêcher d'admirer tout ce qui l'entourait, même les murs des immeubles, comme un vrai touriste. Il aurait aimé prendre des photos.

"Tu sais ce qui me perturbe le plus dans cette histoire ?

_Quoi ? fit Tess

_Tu es en train de dire que l'univers et ben... c'est un arbre que l'on créé nous-mêmes.

_Ouais, et qui suit TA ligne temporelle en plus. Tu trouves pas ça génial ?

_Si. Énormément.

_Ça change la vision du monde hein.

_Mais du coup ça veut dire que nous n'avons pas vraiment de destin prédéfini...

_Tu y crois au destin ?

_J'aurais aimé... dit-il tout en pensant à Stella avec le petit garçon.

_Moi je pense que l'on peut créer son propre destin, comme le fait le Visiteur.

_Oui, quel veinard.

_Non, tu n'as pas compris. Son destin, c'est lui qui l'a créé, mais il n'a aucun pouvoir dessus. C'est le revers de la médaille quand on a le choix. On peut faire le mauvais.

_Il est le voyageur du temps non ? Il ne peut pas annuler son mauvais choix ?

_Pas celui-là.

_De quoi tu parles ?

_De..."

Mais elle se tut, car ils venaient d'arriver au niveau de la Seine. Raph n'avait jamais vu ça : l'eau était aussi claire que de l'eau de roche, on en voyait le fond constitué de galets. Sur les côtés ils avaient installé des sortes de piscine afin de pouvoir se baigner dans ce fleuve irréel sans être emporter par le courant et Raph pouvait voir des gens sauter du haut des ponts avant de rejaillir de l'eau en riant. C'était vraiment très perturbant.

"C'est quoi ce délire ?

_C'est la Seine après le grand nettoyage.

_Hein ? Ils ont nettoyé la Seine ? Putain la France a des moyens dans le futur.

_Bien sûr, on est devenu le pays le plus riche du monde.

_Alors là, je suis sûr que tu ne me feras pas avaler ça.

_En fait un jeune ingénieur très intelligent a déposé un brevet il y a 200 ans pour faire un filtreur à air.

_Un quoi ?

_Cette petite machine permettait de transformer le dioxyde de carbone et autres gaz à effet de serre en oxygène. Au départ utilisé pour des fins médicales, il a ensuite été transformé en pot d'échappement pour les voitures, puis a été instauré dans toutes les machines dont nous ne pouvions nous en passer mais qui se révélaient assez polluantes. La vente a explosé, et comme le brevet avait été déposé en France, nous avons fait beaucoup de recettes au point qu'on a réglé toutes nos dettes et on est devenu un des pays les plus puissants. Grâce à nous, on a quand même diminué de moitié le trou de la couche d'ozone !

_Putaaaaaain.

_Tu l'as dit."

Puis Tess se retourna vers Raph.

"Raph, il ne faut pas que tu parles de ces autres dimensions à quiconque, pas même au Visiteur.

_Mais il va partir !

_Comment ça ?

_Il m'a dit qu'il va rentrer chez lui ! Il va rentrer et moi je ne saurais pas quoi faire !

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en occuperais.

_Non, il a raison ! Il a le droit ! Ce monde est magnifique, il a le droit de vouloir revenir !"

Raph avait recommencé à hurler et ne se rendait pas compte que, sous ses pieds, le sol commençait légèrement à craquer de façon bizarre.

"Après toutes les merdes qui sont arrivées dans ma dimension, il a le droit de finir ici non ?

_Ca pourrait être pire Raph, fit Tess.

_Comment ça ?

_J'en sais rien."

Soudain, Raph entendit un crack derrière lui et vit une fissure au milieu de nulle part. Comme s'il était enfermé dans une boite en verre et qu'elle commençait à se briser. Il regarda dans le ciel et vit un triangle noir découpée à même un nuage. Il lança un regard désespéré vers Tess et vit qu'elle était fendue en deux.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_Je te l'ai déjà dit Raph, on est sur une branche."

Il y eut une espèce d'explosion sourde et les immeubles se mirent à s'effondrer doucement, les uns après les autres. De même, les habitants s'effondraient, s'effritaient, se transformaient en poussière sans s'en rendre compte, et la Seine devint plus noire que jamais. Raph tendit le bras vers Tess qui, elle aussi, commençait à disparaître.

"Et la branche est en train de rompre."

D'un seul coup, Raph fut aspiré dans le vide.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il sentit une odeur qu'il connaissait malheureusement trop bien. Il se releva et comprit qu'il était dans un sous-sol du 2550 apocalyptique. Putain. C'était tellement différent de celui qu'il venait de visiter. Il secoua son manteau, l'hologramme ne faisant plus effet dès le moment où il changeait d'environnement. Pendant l'espace d'un instant il se demandait s'il n'avait pas rêvé cet endroit miraculeux. Cela semblait si réel. Mais bon, la France plus puissant pays du monde, faut pas déconner. Raph allait rappuyer sur son bouton pour retourner dans son présent quand il entendit une voix féminine derrière lui.

"R...Raph ?"

Cette voix, il la reconnut. Ce n'était pas Tess cette fois. Ni Stella. Ni même Constance. Mon dieu, ce n'était pas possible. Très lentement, Raph fit face à la personne qui venait de l'appeler. Il faillit avoir une crise cardiaque, sa vue se troubla. Mais rien ne put dissimuler ce visage, ces yeux noisettes, ces lèvres de sang. Ces cheveux de feu.

"Judith ?"


	13. Chapitre 11

"Comment ça 'il est où Raph ?'

_Merde merde merde merde !

_Putain qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait encore ?

_Mais je lui ai rien fait ! C'est lui qui était venu me demander d'être le témoin pour votre mariage !

_Ah oui, et quel témoin hein ! Mais maintenant c'est le futur marié qu'on a perdu !

_OH LA ON SE CALME, C'EST PAS COMME SI VOUS VOUS MARIEZ DEMAIN !

_MAIS BORDEL J'EN AI MARRE MOI !"

Stella s'assit sur le canapé et se prit la tête dans les mains.

"Faut toujours qu'il se lance dans des histoires insensées ! J'aimerais juste avoir une vie normale, je dis pas avoir des gosses et un crédit sur la maison mais être tranquille avec mon homme sans ces délires de voyage dans le temps, de zombis radioactifs et de paradoxe temporel, merde ! Je sais qu'on a pas une vie très passionnante mais on est heureux non ?"

Le Visiteur se mit à côté d'elle et, maladroitement, la tint par les épaules pour tenter de la réconforter. Elle se mit alors à pleurer et il lui tapota la tête.

"Tu crois qu'elle ne lui plaît pas, notre vie ?

_Je sais pas, je pense qu'il veut lui aussi une vie normale avec toi mais il est devenu un peu accro à l'aventure... Et puis tu sais, avec tout ça, il se sentait important...

_C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté de l'épouser tu sais. Pour qu'il comprenne à quel point il est important pour moi. Mais apparemment... ça ne lui suffit pas.

_Tu es... jalouse, Stella ?

_Peut-être bien."

Elle se détacha de notre clodo et croisa ses bras, les serrant plus fort.

"Je veux qu'il rentre."

Raph avait du mal à respirer. Voir quelqu'un qui était censé être mort lui était déjà arrivé, même quelqu'un qui était mort sous ses yeux. Mais là c'était différent.

Là, c'était Judith.

Et elle aussi visiblement était choquée de le voir. Alors, tous les deux, en même temps, ne purent s'empêcher de dire :

« Mais tu peux pas être là, t'es mort ! »

Ouh là, encore du déjà-vu...

« Qui est mort ? Firent-ils en même temps. »

Non là c'est vraiment trop bizarre.

« TOI ! crièrent-ils en même temps. »

Raph remarqua que Judith avait les larmes aux yeux, et lui-même n'avait pu s'empêcher de pleurer. Dès le moment où il l'avait entendue.

« Raph ! Fit Judith. »

Elle le prit dans ses bras, le serra fort, et il l'entendit sangloter derrière son épaule.

« Je ne sais pas par quelle machinerie du temps tu peux être encore là mais je suis heureuse de te voir. Il y a une chose que je ne t'avais jamais dite. »

Elle le repoussa et le regarda dans les yeux. Raph se mit à maudire la scénariste, se demandant si elle était vraiment obligée de lui faire ça.

« Tu es un ami super, Raph. Et tu sais que j'ai beaucoup de mal à exprimer mes émotions, sauf quand je suis bourrée. J'étais sincère Raph, tu es mon ami.

_Arrête Judith je... »

Ce n'était pas réel. Ça ne pouvait pas être réel. _Judith était morte._ Les Missionnaires, reconstruits grâce à sa mort, font partie du tronc impossible à changer. Raph l'avait compris dès le moment où il fut dans les bras de Judith. Il était dans une dimension éphémère. Une dimension où elle était toujours en vie. Une dimension où il était mort.

« Comment... comment je suis mort ?

_Tu te souviens quand on a pris le portail temporel avec Mattéo alors qu'il t'emmenait à la prison nécrophile ? J'ai voulu vous accompagner... je t'ai demandé d'être fort...

_Oui, je m'en souviens.

_Et bien... tu l'as été Raph, continua-t-elle en pleurant, mais elle inspira un bon coup pour empêcher ses larmes de couler et reprit. Je t'ai poussé pour que tu t'enfuis.

_Ça aussi je m'en souviens.

_Mais tu m'as pris par le poignet et tu m'as poussé à mon tour. Tu as bousculé Mattéo et tu lui as pris son flingue puis tu l'as pointé vers lui pour qu'il retourne chez les Missionnaires. Je me suis enfuie, tu as attendu que Mattéo soit partie. Mais... Sara était là... Mon Dieu c'est ma faute ! »

Raph la prit par les épaules. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'arrête, il fallait qu'elle aille jusqu'au bout. Il fallait qu'il sache ce qui se passerait si elle restait en vie.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Judith, d'accord. Tout va bien.

_Si je pouvais remonter le temps, je t'aurais poussé encore plus fort pour que tu t'enfuis, quitte à me battre contre Mattéo. »

Raph eut envie de vomir.

« Et ensuite ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_Je me suis rendue compte de mon erreur. Je ne pouvais pas rester en 2012 car j'allais exploser, et je ne savais pas quelle ampleur pouvait prendre l'explosion. Alors je suis retournée chez les Missionnaires, et là-bas c'était la guerre. Joseph avait pris le contrôle de l'humanité grâce à son armée de robots, les nécrophiles faisaient la loi, toutes les machines à voyager dans le temps ont été détruites. Constance et...Et Lui... Ils... Ils ont été tués devant tout le monde, pour l'exemple. Au moment de l'exécution, Henry, sous le choc, a retrouvé son caractère humaniste et m'a aidé à me cacher jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un moyen de sauver tout le monde. Mais aujourd'hui Joseph m'a repérée et... comment ça je suis censée être morte ? »

Ses larmes ne coulaient plus du tout désormais, son esprit vif était revenu et les paroles de Raph résonnaient dans sa tête. Raph, par contre, ne savait plus où se donner de la sienne. Que faire, que dire... que lui dire ? Qu'elle devrait être morte ? Comment pourrait-elle réagir face à cela ? _Qu'elle ne devrait pas exister ?_

« Raph ? Sois honnête.

_Je ne peux pas, ça te ferait tellement mal.

_Tu sais bien que je suis solide. »

Comment résister à ce regard ?

« Ce monde-là, c'est pas le vrai monde. La réalité, la vraie réalité elle est ailleurs. »

Puis Raph se mit à dire à voix haute tout ce que le Visiteur du Futur avait dit à Judith à voix basse juste avant qu'elle ne meure.

Sans s'en rendre compte.

Mot pour mot. Judith ouvrit grand ses yeux, et un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« Alors ça vaut vraiment le coup, dit-elle. »

Raph continua dans sa lancée. Il lui avoua que dans son monde à lui, Joseph était mort, Constance et leur ami étaient toujours vivants, et on avait réussi à instaurer la paix chez les Missionnaires, qui était devenu symbole d'espoir dans le futur.

Judith sortit alors un de ces deux flingues et visa la tête de Raph qui ne cessa pas de respirer pour autant. Il lui faisait confiance, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait.

« Tu vas continuer le combat malgré le fait que ton monde n'est pas réel ? Demanda-t-il.

_Pour moi il l'est, donc oui, répondit Judith. Mais fais-moi plaisir d'accord ? Fais la bise à ce petit cachottier de ma part quand tu seras rentré dans le tien. »

Elle tira. La balle passa juste à côté de Raph et s'enfonça droit dans le crâne d'un nécrophile qui s'effondra dans un bruit mas derrière notre mort-pas-si-mort-que-ça de Raph.

« Et prends soin de toi.

_C'est promis. »

Judith lui tendit un pistolet, que Raph prit sans hésiter et fit une pirouette pour faire face à 5 nécrophiles louchant sur Judith qui risquait de mourir une nouvelle fois. Raph tira sur les nécrophiles, sans aucun scrupule, et ils tombèrent l'un après l'autre. Il imaginait que c'étaient des zombis (ce qui était à moitié vrai vu leur état).

Raph ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il vit apparaître deux silhouettes qui n'étaient pas habillées comme des nécrophiles, qui ne marchaient pas comme des zombis, qui n'étaient pas des robots non plus mais qui, en l'occurrence, ne leur voulaient pas du bien.

« Un autre univers ? Mais c'est très intéressant ça, mon petit Raph. »

Raph serra les dents en voyant l'homme qui venaient de prononcer ces mots, accompagné d'une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns et longs. Cet homme, aussi chauve qu'un œuf. Cet homme, aux cernes qui engloutissaient ses petits yeux malsains. Cet homme, dont la simple vue dégoûta Raph.

« Joseph. »


	14. Chapitre 12

« Dites, il devrait être rentré maintenant non ? S'il le pouvait, il devrait être rentré au moment même où il a disparu !

_C'est compliqué Stella... parfois le voyage dans le temps, c'est comme une succession de dominos.

_C'est plutôt pour faire prolonger le suspense, avouez-le.

_En grande partie sans doute, oui. Tout ça pour vous dire qu'il ne faut pas vous inquiétez. Raph est quelqu'un de fort.

_Oh ça je le sais, c'est pour ça que je suis restée avec lui. »

Le Visiteur tendit du café à notre brune explosive préférée, qui le remercia d'un sourire avant de boire une gorgée. Décidément, ce type avait le don de faire du très bon café.

« Au risque de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, fit le Visiteur après avoir bu la moitié de sa tasse, pourquoi est-ce que vous l'aviez quitté la première fois ?

_J'ai vu un couple se disputer et je me suis dit : 'et si je me disputais avec Raph, qu'est-ce que ça me ferait ?' C'est là que je me suis rendue compte que ça ne me ferait rien du tout. Moi, si je vis une histoire, je veux qu'elle soit passionnante. Celle que j'avais avec Raph n'était pas comme je le voulais.

_Et maintenant ?

_Maintenant je vais me marier, ça me donne un trac fou et j'adore ça.

_Je pensais que votre mariage ne changerait rien à votre relation.

_Mais ça change la façon dont les autres la perçoivent.

_C'est vraiment compliqué votre histoire.

_Un peu comme les voyages dans le temps, non ?

_Je ne vois pas le rapport, mais si vous voulez... »

« Joseph.

_Et bien mon petit Raph, tu es plus coriace que tu en as l'air. Il faudrait te tuer plusieurs fois avant de venir à bout de toi.

_Mais il me suffit d'une balle pour venir à bout de vous, dit-il en visant le crâne dégarni.

_Oh ça, j'éviterais si j'étais toi. »

D'un mouvement de tête, Joseph désigna Judith et Raph se retourna pour voir que sa partenaire était en fâcheuse posture.

Un robot la tenait par le cou tout en mettant les deux doigts contre sa tempe. Raph savait, grâce à plusieurs récits de clochards du futur, que c'était leur façon de tirer.

"Si tu veux qu'elle ait la vie sauve, il faut que tu me rende un petit service.

_Laisse tomber Raph ! Cria Judith. Je ne fais pas partie du bon monde, laisse-moi mourir !

_Ta gueule Judith ! Cria Raph. Que ce soit le bon monde ou pas, JAMAIS je ne te regarderai mourir !"

Judith eut un choc. C'était la première fois qu'on osait lui dire de fermer sa gueule.

"C'est quoi votre service ? continua Raph en direction de Joseph.

_J'aimerai que tu me dises à quelle date je suis mort, et à quelle heure aussi ce serait bien. Deux Joseph dans le même monde, ce serait trop.

_Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

_C'est simple, je vais tuer notre ami commun et régner sur le monde du vrai futur. Un ennemi qui revient d'entre les morts, il n'y a rien de plus terrifiant. Il suffirait juste que j'apparaisse et que je détruise tout symbole d'espoir, et le reste de l'humanité se mettra à genoux devant moi. »

Joseph tendit la main.

« Donne-moi la machine Raph, ou je tue Judith devant toi. »

Dans un grognement sourd, Raph retira sa machine de son poignet et la tendit à cet homme qu'il répugnait de plus en plus. Joseph le mit autour du sien et dit en direction de Sara : « Quel plaisir ça va être de le tuer une seconde fois. » La jeune femme psychopathe à tendance meurtrière qui adore faire du shopping acquiesça en souriant, même si elle était dégoûtée de ne pas venir avec lui, qui lui avait promis de venir la chercher uniquement après. Cependant Raph se doutait bien que Joseph n'allait plus revenir ici. Joseph se tourna alors vers lui.

« Et bien tu vois mon petit Raph, parfois les méchants gagnent. »

Raph regarda Judith tout en serrant plus fort son pistolet, et cette dernière fit un hochement de tête. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Ce dont il avait toujours eu besoin.

« Pas dans mon monde, fit Raph. »

Ça se passa très vite... et en même temps très lentement.

Au moment où Joseph appuya sur le bouton, Raph se jeta sur lui et tous les deux ils traversèrent les dimensions. Notre homme aux cheveux de l'espace attrapa la machine et enfonça le bouton « reset » pour retourner à la date indiquée juste avant la nouvelle. Puis l'image devint floue, et Raph vit un attroupement d'hommes et de femmes bizarrement habillés. Tous se regroupaient vers la même direction, certains criaient « Le Sauveur ! C'est le Sauveur ! C'est lui qui vient d'un autre monde ! » et certains tendaient la main vers... le Visiteur. Il était là, sur une espèce d'estrade accompagné du Castabelge. Il souriait, un peu gêné, et faisait des petits coucous à tout le monde. Un symbole d'espoir. Raph comprit pourquoi il s'était caché la première fois. Autant de responsabilités d'un coup, ça pouvait faire peur. Était-ce ça qu'il fuyait de nouveau en retournant dans son autre monde ? Non... Raph prit conscience qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose de plus grand. De plus affreux. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à cela. Les yeux de Joseph sortaient de ses orbites tant il était en colère. On aurait dit qu'il allait foudroyer le Visiteur sur-le-champ rien qu'avec son regard. Raph lui attrapa le col et, avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, colla le canon contre le dos de Joseph et tira. La balle n'avait pas traversé son thorax qu'ils voyagèrent de nouveau dans le temps, et ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir délabré. Joseph s'effondra aux pieds de Sara qui se mit à hurler, et Raph visa le robot qui menaçait Judith. Mais celui-ci beugua, et dans un silencieux « What The Fuck », se déconnecta. Alors les jambes de Raph se mirent à trembler et il se mit à genoux devant la femme aux cheveux de feu.

Il venait de tuer un homme.

Bon, on est d'accord que Joseph méritait de mourir. N'empêche que Raph tremblait et avait des haut-le-cœurs (et croyez-moi, c'est pas une sensation agréable). C'était la première fois qu'il tuait quelqu'un (bon, à part quelques nécrophiles mais ça compte pas... pas vrai?).

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de malmener sa conscience morale (ça se dit?) car il entendit sa machine, toujours autour du poignet de Joseph, faire des bip-bip inquiétant. Sara tendit la main pour l'attraper mais une balle droit dans la paume la fit changer d'avis.

« Toi la grosse pute, fit Judith dans son franc-parler si agréable, tu bouges encore un sale cheveu de ta putain de tête et je refais la peinture de ce mur avec le peu de cervelle que tu as. »

Oui je sais, cette réplique manque d'originalité, veuillez m'excuser.

Raph, rapidement, reprit sa machine et la mit autour de son poignet. Il regarda le robot à terre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_Je ne sais pas... Peut-être que Henry a réussi à rentrer dans la salle des machines et a désactivé tous les robots...

_Ah oui, c'est une hypothèse plausible... »

Les bip-bip se firent plus insistants et plus répétitifs, comme si ça allait exploser.

« Rentre chez toi Raph, dit Judith. On s'occupe du reste.

_Mais dès que je serais parti... vous n'existerez plus, pas vrai ?

_Sérieux, qu'est-ce qu'on s'en branle de ce qui est ou n'est pas la réalité ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi ?

_Que vous avez existé. Pendant une fraction de seconde, pendant la fraction de seconde où tu m'as poussé loin du portail des Missionnaires, vous avez existé.

_Et ça compte ?

_Oui... oui ça compte.

_Alors retourne dans ton monde... voyageur du temps. »

Le sourire de Judith disparut dans les ténèbres.


	15. Chapitre 13

Le Visiteur décida de passer à l'action. Rester planté là à ne rien faire, ce n'était pas sa spécialité. Il a voyagé plusieurs fois dans le temps pour voir si Raph ne s'était pas trompé de date mais rien à faire, il ne le trouvait pas. Il décida donc d'aller voir les Missionnaires. Stella le guida jusqu'à cette espèce d'usine désaffectée dont les sous-sols cachaient les Missionnaires. Arrivés à l'entrée secrète, le Visiteur scanna la machine de Raph, espérant que cela marcherait autant que le bracelet (puisque le bracelet de Raph était toujours autour de son poignet puisqu'il va dans le futur uniquement habillé en Missionnaires, suivez donc un peu). Heureusement, une porte s'ouvrit. Contrairement à ce qu'il imaginait, l'intérieur était clair comme en plein jour.

« Ah les bâtards, ils ont pas lésiné sur les moyens.

_Je croyais qu'ils étaient en manque d'argent.

_D'argent peut-être, mais pas de matériel. »

Ils descendirent les marches et se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de Constance.

« Tiens... bonjour.

_Bonjour Constance, dit le Visiteur en déposant la machine de Raph sur son bureau.

_Vous vous décidez enfin à vous joindre à nous ?

_Non, je suis venu car j'ai une mission à vous confier : Raph a disparu et il faut absolument le retrouver. »

Constance lui désigna une porte à sa droite (à la gauche du Visiteur donc... mais bon je dois avouer que ce détail est affreusement inutile) et dit :

« Il y a ici quelqu'un qui doit pouvoir vous aider. »

Le Visiteur marcha d'un pas lent vers la porte frappa et ouvrit. A l'intérieur, Henry travaillait, soudant deux fils d'argent grâce à... un soudeur (ben oui, vous vous attendiez à quoi?), entouré de près de quatre ordinateurs, tous allumés. Henry portait ces lunettes qui lui allaient tellement bien, et lorsqu'il leva la tête, le cœur du Visiteur fit un salto arrière.

« Ah, c'est toi Henry. »

Évidemment que c'était Henry, il le sut dès le moment où Constance lui avait montré la porte : qui d'autre à part lui pouvait l'aider ? Mais le Visiteur redoutait cet instant depuis si longtemps. Lui expliquer pourquoi il n'était pas revenu le jour où tout a basculé entre eux. Et pourquoi il comptait ne plus jamais revenir. Cette histoire d'autre monde le rendait fou, mais il avait autre chose qui pourrait le rendre encore plus fou, et ça, _il tenait ABSOLUMENT à l'éviter._

« Hey. Comment ça va depuis... la dernière fois ?

_Bien bien... Je... heu... j'ai besoin de ton aide.

_Comme d'habitude, non ?

_Ouais. Disons que j'ai perdu Raph et... ça m'inquiète beaucoup.

_Tu l'as perdu... avec ta machine ?

_C'est ça.

_Okay, et bien on va voir ça tout de suite... »

Henry sortit deux claviers d'ordinateur et se mit à taper rapidement quelques mots. Le Visiteur se rapprocha de Henry afin de mieux voir l'écran, mais aussi pour sentir son doux parfum de rouille mêlé à celui du café. Il approcha beaucoup plus ses lèvres vers son cou et...

STOOOOOOOOOOP !

Je ne suis vraiment pas douée pour écrire du yaoi, imaginez ce que vous voulez. Quoique, rien ne peut vraiment se passer maintenant vu qu'ils ne sont pas seuls dans la pièce, Stella étant au pas de la porte et Constance voyant tout de son bureau...

Donc rien ne se passa (pas physiquement en tout cas, et sûrement pas à ce moment-là mais pourquoi pas avant...). Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que nos deux amis eurent le souffle court d'être aussi près l'un de l'autre (même Henry, qui pourtant ne respire pas, puisque c'est un robot...).

« C'est vraiment bizarre ça, fit Henry.

_Quoi donc ?

_Et bien, j'ai cherché ta machine grâce à la puce électronique que j'ai implantée...

_Tu as implanté une puce dans ma machine ?

_Dans toutes les machines, histoire de ne pas les perdre, mais laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît. Je n'arrive pas à trouver la tienne, pourtant la recherche s'étend à toutes les époques, dans le monde entier. C'est juste impossible que je ne la capte nulle part, à moins qu'elle ait été jetée dans un volcan... Elle a tout simplement disparu !

_Mais alors... OU EST RAPH ? Fit Stella, beaucoup plus inquiète.

_Je n'en sais rien ! Oh, attendez. »

Sur une frise chronologique, un bouton rouge s'alluma vers 2550 tandis que sur une carte de Paris un point clignotait à moins de 100 mètres de l'ancien bâtiment des Missionnaires.

« Ca y est, je l'ai trouv... »

A peine eut-il le temps de finir sa phrase que le bouton et le point clignotant s'éteignirent.

« Rah, merde.

_C'est pas grave, je vais vérifier s'il est toujours là, dit le Visiteur.

_A mon avis tu es déjà sur place, c'était le jour de la mort de Joseph.

_Après l'avoir décapité au fil de pêche tu veux dire ?

_Ouais. C'était moche.

_Vaut mieux pas que j'y aille alors.

_Tu sais bien que c'est dangereux quand une personne est deux fois au même endroit, répondit Henry sans quitter des yeux son écran.

_Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Henry éteignit ses ordinateurs et croisa les bras.

« On attend. »

Malgré toute la dose de café consommée, Stella s'était endormie sur son canapé, épuisée sous le coup de l'émotion. Après avoir fait des recherches avec Henry sans succès, elle était rentrée chez elle, accompagnée par notre clodo du futur, qui voulait veiller sur elle. Le Visiteur prit une couverture et l'étala gentiment sur la demoiselle. Voilà bien 5 heures que Raph n'était pas rentré, et il était très inquiet. Et si Raph avait réussi à aller dans l'autre monde, mais n'arrivait pas à repartir ? Ou pire : et s'il ne VOULAIT pas repartir ?

Dans sa tête, le Visiteur envisageait mille et une théories tout en triturant sa tasse, se surprenant lui-même à prier pour que Raph revienne. Soudain, il entendit un bruit que nous connaissons tous très bien, le bruit de la téléportation (ben oui), et Raph apparut devant lui. Sans un mot, le Visiteur le prit dans ses bras. Quand notre Suricate préféré regarda Stella allongée, le Visiteur dit en murmurant :

« Elle s'est inquiétée pour toi tu sais.

_Je suis juste en train de me demander, fit Raph sur le même ton, si je la réveille maintenant au risque de la mettre de mauvaise humeur, ou bien d'attendre qu'elle se réveille au risque de devoir veiller tard.

_Dans les deux cas elle te passera un savon. Mais ce n'est plus mon problème. »

Raph vit alors que le Visiteur lui avait arraché subtilement la machine, et il était en train de la mettre autour de son poignet.

« Dis-moi Raph, qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

_Ce n'est plus votre problème.

_Ouais, tu as raison. »

Le Visiteur allait appuyer sur le bouton. Pour la dernière fois.

« Adieu Raph. »

Mais évidemment, si tout était aussi simple...

Sans crier gare, Henry déboula dans l'appartement de Raph, cassant au passage la porte d'entrée, et attrapa le Visiteur. Une scène romantique et déchirante de deux amants qui se séparent ? Que nenni. Il regarda nos deux héros et dit : « Les gars, on a un problème. »

Les ennuis commencent.


	16. Chapitre 14

_« Il ne faut surtout pas que ces hommes aient une machine à voyager dans le temps. Parce que sinon... voilà c'qui va se passer ! D'abord ils ne vont gagner qu'une seule fois au loto, mais suffisamment gros pour acheter ce qu'ils veulent : leur maison, leur piscine, leur voiture etc... Mais ils vont vite se faire endettés et donc recommencer mais au début juste des petites sommes. Sauf que du coup certaines personnes pensent que leur paris sont truqués. Alors ils vont partir dans un autre pays, or leur almanach ne donne que les résultats français, donc pour survivre, car ces couillons n'ont pas pensé à travailler, ils vont vendre leurs objets les plus précieux pour finalement devenir super pauvres en plein milieu de la Suisse. Mais le pire c'est qu'ils vont aussi vendre la machine à voyager dans le temps, qui va alors finir entre les mains d'un laboratoire ultra-secret. Ce labo utilisera continuellement la machine pour au final débarquer en 2550. En découvrant le futur et en faisant des recherches pour pousser plus loin le voyage dans le temps, ils vont ouvrir un passage spatio-temporel permanent qui permettra à n'importe quel paradoxe de s'infiltrer en 2020 et ainsi avancer la fin du monde en important tous les zombis à cette époque ! »_

Bangarang, chapitre 15

Allez savoir par quel putain de miracle (enfin... les miracles c'est censé être positif alors que là, on est d'accord, c'est la merde) nos trois... ah non pardon, deux Balourds se sont échappés de la prison, ont volé l'unique exemplaire de machine à voyager dans le temps des Missionnaires qui était sur le bureau de Constance et sont partis dans le futur, un almanach en poche pour faire fortune tous les deux. Oui, deux, parce que, vous vous souvenez ? Le troisième ne voulait pas les suivre. Mais cela ne changea rien au destin funeste qui nous attend : le passage spatio-temporel permanent qui permettra à n'importe quel paradoxe de s'infiltrer en 2020. Et bien oui, soyez logique : comment des zombis qui sont créés en 2550 peuvent venir en 2020 ? Comment cette... maladie peut-elle apparaître à cette date-là ? La loose totale donc.

L'apocalypse avant l'heure.

Et surtout, SURTOUT, une putain de faille en plein milieu du Trocadéro de 2020 qui laisse s'échapper des zombis et d'autres odeurs nauséabondes.

Une faille qui, évidemment, n'est pas passer inaperçue aux yeux de notre magnifique Henry, qui a pu voir sur place qu'est-ce que c'était les histoires grâce à son traqueur de discussion instantanée (une sorte de... skype du futur). Et ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir. Des citoyens de 2020 qui se faisaient mordre par ces cadavres ambulants, ou bien se faisaient déchiqueter la cervelle, et BIZARREMENT cela ne changeait en rien la situation dans le futur... Ben oui, soyez logique : si au bout de 500 ans personne n'a trouvé de remède contre les zombis, c'est parce qu'on serait tous morts. Mais si nous étions tous morts, il y aurait moins de zombis. Pourtant la faille regorgeait de créatures, attirées par la chair fraîche. Voyant cela, Henry savait qu'il n'existait qu'une seule personne qui ferait face à cette situation : son ami d'un autre monde. Après avoir prévenu de façon tout à fait professionnelle notre chère Constance (« OMONDIEUCONSTANCECESTHORRIBLEILMEFAUTDELAIDECESTUNECATASTROPHEJAITROPPEURAUSECOOOOURSZ! »), Henry alla chez Raph avant même que le signal eut été donné, sachant qu'il y avait des chances que le Visiteur soit toujours auprès de Stella. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'être surpris par le retour de notre tête chevelue car il attrapa les deux hommes pour les ramener fissa dans son bureau. Alors qu'ils couraient en direction de l'usine, le bracelet de Raph reçut un message de Constance : « Appel à toutes les unités, nous avons un problème de force majeure, veuillez rejoindre immédiatement le QG pour vous armer. Ceci n'est pas un exercice. »

Super flippant.

« Alors Constance, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Dit le Visiteur dès son arrivée dans le bureau (pour la seconde fois de la journée, un record!)

_Pour l'instant il faut sauver le plus de monde possible sur place afin d'avoir un visuel de ce qui se passe et pouvoir savoir comment annuler cette catastrophe. Nous l'avions supprimer une première fois, nous pouvons sans doute le faire à nouveau.

_Oui mais une machine à paradoxe a été créée, dit Henry. Il faudrait un autre paradoxe aussi puissant voire plus pour la supprimer.

_Vous avez une idée ? Demanda Constance à l'intention du Visiteur.

_Je... je sais pas.

_Donc pour l'instant, nous ne sommes pas sûrs de pouvoir l'annuler ? »

Un grand silence plana dans le sous-sol.

« Bon et bien faites en sorte que ça fasse le moins de victimes possible. Henry, Raph, Mattéo, vous et moi nous partons dans le futur.

_Il n'y a personne d'autres pour venir nous aider ?

_Personne n'a répondu à l'appel...

_Si, moi ! »

Oh non, encore elle...

« Tess ?! Mais comment as-tu su ?

_J'ai volé un de vos bracelets la dernière fois que je suis venue ici, du coup j'ai entendu le signal de détresse.

_C'est quoi cette manie de voler des choses chez les gens ?

_C'est de famille, dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil en direction du Visiteur. De toute façon vous n'avez pas le choix, les autres ont beaucoup trop peur et moi je sais me battre.

_Elle marque un point, dit Mattéo tout en chargeant son fusil.

_Bon très bien, venez avec nous. »

Tous se regroupèrent autour du Visiteur et lui tinrent un bras, une épaule ou juste le manteau. Il se sentit à l'étroit entre les muscles de Mattéo, les cheveux de Raph, les bras de Constance, la blouse d'Henry et la tête de Tess, qui se tourna vers lui et lui lança un « Here we go ? » motivant. Le Visiteur lui fit un petit sourire, mais c'était le sourire le plus triste que je n'avais jamais vu de toute ma vie. Au fond de lui, il savait comment allait se terminer ce voyage, mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre.

Pas encore.

Il appuya sur les boutons de sa machine. Direction 2020. Secrètement, il espérait que sa machine ne fonctionnait plus et qu'ils pourraient vivre 6 ans de plus dans cette atmosphère tranquille.

Mais je suis une sadique. Une sadique profonde. Ce que j'ai prévu pour nos personnages risque d'être plus corsé que d'habitude. Déjà, la machine marcha, et nos six compères se retrouvèrent dans cet apocalypse avancé, juste en face de la faille. C'était comme une porte ouverte vers un autre monde, sauf que c'était le même... Tu m'suis ?

Des centaines de zombis, plus que le Visiteur n'avait jamais vu réunis, trottinaient doucement en direction des humains qui, affolés, hurlaient dans tous les sens, ce qui ne faisait qu'aggraver leur situation puisque les zombis les suivaient au bruit.

Notre groupe se rendit alors compte que des humains encore vivants s'étaient mêlés, allez savoir pourquoi, au troupeau de morts-vivants. Impossible donc de faire du tir groupé...

« Rah merde, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? On les attire quelque part pour tous les buter après ? Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

_Je... j'en sais rien ! »

Soudain, le Visiteur remarqua que Mattéo s'était crispé. Il suivait quelqu'un des yeux, quelqu'un qui s'éloignait des zombis et qui s'échappait vers une ruelle plus calme. Le Visiteur chercha qui Mattéo pouvait bien suivre des yeux ainsi. Et puis il vit.

« Oh merde. »

Avant qu'il ait pu l'arrêter, Mattéo se mit à le poursuivre en courant, bousculant tout le monde sur son passage. Constance, Henry et Raph n'avaient rien compris de ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais le regard de terreur du Visiteur leur fit comprendre que c'était pas bon, pas bon du tout.

« Il faut l'arrêter, et vite !

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Tess.

_Il n'y a pas que des zombis qui sont passés par cette brèche. »

Le Visiteur se mit à courir, Tess à le suivre. Les autres devaient rester pour protéger les civils. De toute façon, qui étaient-ils pour protéger Mattéo... de lui-même ?

« C'est Dario. Le mec que Mattéo suit c'est Dario. »

Rien, ni la distance, ni des barreaux, ni même le temps, n'empêchera Mattéo de faire ce qu'il avait prévu de faire depuis si longtemps. Quand il avait vu cette face de rat sortir de la faille, sa rage était revenue, comme un raz-de-marée dévastant tout sur son passage. Plus rien ne comptait à présent à part la vengeance. Une raison de vivre ? Non, pas vraiment. Sa raison de vivre, il l'avait perdue dans un couloir regorgeant de nécrophiles morts. Disons plutôt que Mattéo ne se sentirait jamais vraiment en paix avant d'avoir accompli ce qu'il brûlait d'accomplir à ce moment précis. Les Missionnaires lui avaient permis de retrouver un certain équilibre bien sûr mais jamais il n'avait douté là-dessus : s'il retrouvait le salopard qui a tué la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout, il le pourchasserait sans relâche jusqu'à sa mort.

Au bout de quelques minutes de courses, Dario se mit à marcher vers une ruelle qui se trouvait être une impasse. Il était pourtant certain, avec sa mémoire du Paris de 2550, qu'à ce niveau-là il n'y avait pas d'immeubles. Peut-être va-t-il être détruit dans le futur... Dario sautilla d'un pied sur l'autre, anxieux mais pas inquiet. Il ne s'était pas retourné pour voir si des zombis le pourchassaient, il se fiait à l'odeur. Il ne savait donc pas que Mattéo était de l'autre côté de la ruelle, empêchant toute fuite. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit : « Hoooo Daaariooo. » qu'il fut pris de tremblements. Notre Vin Diesel national attendit que Dario soit face à lui pour le regarder une dernière fois les yeux dans les yeux avant de lui mettre une balle dans la tête.

Sans hésitation. Sans remord.

Il s'approcha du corps pour vérifier qu'il était bien mort, il n'entendit pas le Visiteur, essoufflé, qui lui criait de revenir, il n'entendait plus rien. Il s'agenouilla à côté de Dario, mit le canon contre sa propre tempe et ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il vit Judith, sur le pas de sa porte ouverte, qui lui souriait en lui serrant la main avant de l'entraîner avec elle. Chez elle.

 _Come in my garden flat, I have some good wine._

Pendant ce temps-là, dans notre monde, Tess poussa loin le Visiteur de cette vision d'horreur qu'était le corps de Mattéo écrasant le cadavre encore chaud de Dario Lombardi.


	17. Chapitre 15

La situation était critique chez les Missionnaires. Et encore, c'était un euphémisme. Le Visiteur et Tess avaient disparu, poursuivant Mattéo, et rapidement nos autres héros habillés de noirs et de bleus furent entourés de zombis en tous genres. Même des portugais. Henry, lui, n'avait pas vraiment de raison de s'inquiéter (c'était un robot). Il repoussa les zombis afin de les regrouper puis Raph et Constance tirèrent sur les corps décomposés ambulants. Leur seule façon de survivre en attendant leurs trois amis, avant de pouvoir s'isoler des zombis pour construire un plan d'attaque. Mais évidemment, leurs tirs attirèrent d'autres zombis, et ils continuèrent de tirer, espérant que les trois reviennent très vite. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Et bientôt ils se retrouvèrent à court de munition.

« Merde merde merde, fit Constance. On ne va pas se battre contre eux à mains nues quand même !

_Ça servirait à rien, répondit Raph.

_On va devoir laisser tomber nos alliés, on les retrouvera plus tard.

_Vaut mieux ne pas les perdre, c'est lui qui a la machine je vous rappelle.

_Mais nous n'avons plus de munitions !

_Pas exactement. »

Raph se mit face à Henry.

« Comme tu l'as dit toi-même mon petit Raph, fit Henry en croisant les bras, les poings sont inutiles contre ces créatures et il est HORS DE QUESTION que j'utilise mon missile rectal.

_Je n'en avais pas l'intention. Plier vos bras vers vos épaules. »

Sans réfléchir, Henry fit ce que lui demanda Raph et plia les bras. Raph prit alors ses mains et tourna les avant-bras de notre robot pour que ses mains soient au niveau des aisselles et que les bras soient pliés... à l'envers. Les coudes craquèrent, s'ouvrirent et apparurent alors des mitraillettes.

« What the fuck ? »

Les mitraillettes implantées dans les coudes d'Henry tirèrent, détruisant tout sur leur passage et mettant à terre tous les zombis. Le petit bonus : tout ça sans aucun bruit. C'était même beaucoup plus effrayant ainsi. Une fois le travail fini, Raph replaça correctement les bras de notre Castafolt préféré (qui a de plus en plus de classe).

« Co... comment as-tu découvert ça ?

_C'est compliqué. »

Tiens, ça me rappelle quelqu'un...

Le Visiteur pleurait toujours sur l'épaule de Tess une fois que celle-ci les avaient écartés de tous zombis, tous citoyens, tous cadavres bougeant ou non de ce Paris dévasté trop tôt en trouvant une ruelle peinarde. Elle berça doucement son descendant beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle, comme une maman. Un homme passa, mais ne les remarqua pas, trop occupé à fuir.

« Tiens c'est marrant, ils ont pas les poches retournées, dit Tess en regardant le passant. »

Le Visiteur eut un petit rire nerveux puis se releva, essuyant ses larmes.

« Je ne sauve personne au final.

_Combien de fois tu as dit ça et combien de personnes tu as sauvé à chaque fois ?

_Oui mais... Mattéo...

_C'était son choix, on n'y peut rien.

_Bien sûr que si, j'y peux quelque chose. »

Tess ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Tu sais comment annuler tout ça ?

_Mais j'ai tellement peur Tess ! Tellement peur !

_Oh non... tu veux dire que... »

Le Visiteur acquiesça. Elle comprit. Il comprit qu'elle avait compris et elle comprit qu'il avait compris qu'elle avait compris.

« Déjà ? Si tôt ?

_Je n'ai pas envie Tess. Je suis trop égoïste pour me sacrifier afin de sauver des vies. Je ne veux pas !

_Il va pourtant falloir. C'est une boucle temporelle !

_Non, tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! Pas toi ! Tu sais ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque j'ai appris qu'il existait toujours !

_Ça prouve bien que tu vas le faire.

_Non ! NON ! »

Le Visiteur se prit la tête entre les mains.

« _JE NE VEUX PAS DEVENIR LE DOUBLE !_ »

Raph entendit soudain des coups de feu. Des mitraillettes et même des bruits de canon. Le sol trembla sous ses pieds.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Fit Constance.

_Je crois que l'armée arrive.

_T'es pas sérieux ?

_J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

_Au moins ça réduira le nombre de zombis que nous avons à buter, fit Henry, légèrement optimiste.

_Mais ça n'arrangera rien. Il faut absolument fermer la brèche ou les zombis ne vont pas cesser d'affluer. »

Constance regarda en direction de là où étaient partis ses trois comparses.

« Mais où est-ce qu'ils sont, bordel ? »

« Il faut qu'on s'en aille, qu'on retrouve les autres. On verra ça plus tard. »

Tess prit la main du Visiteur et l'emmena en direction de la planque des Missionnaires, se fiant à sa mémoire visuelle. Soudain, ils se retrouvèrent au milieu d'une grande rue. C'était calme. Trop calme. Je préfère quand c'est un peu plus trop moins calme. Tess tourna la tête d'un côté et vit les zombis et quelques citoyens qui traversaient en même temps qu'eux. Puis elle tourna la tête de l'autre côté et vit des tanks et des soldats, mitraillettes à la main, visant l'attroupement d'humains. Morts ou vivants. Avec horreur, le Visiteur comprit.

« Ils vont faire un tir groupé.

_Mais il y a des gens encore vivants ici, hurla Tess.

_COURS TESS ! IL FAUT PAS RESTER LA ! »

Ils n'eurent le temps de faire que trois pas avant que l'assaut commence. Les balles sifflaient dans les airs, le bruit des tirs explosait les tympans, les impacts déchiquetaient le béton.

Le Visiteur et Tess continuaient de courir, évitant de justesse les balles, ne cessant de s'arrêter, ne regardant pas derrière eux comme le monde s'effondrait doucement. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois arrivés à la planque des Missionnaires, où le Visiteur fut accueilli par un câlin d'homme de la part d'Henry, et des soupirs de soulagement de Constance et Raph.

« Où est Mattéo ? Fit Raph. »

Le Visiteur secoua la tête. Raph contint sa colère.

« Il faut qu'on arrête ça, dit-il.

_Je suis d'accord, fit Tess en levant le doigt. Mais d'abord... »

Elle s'étala par-terre, les mains contre son ventre.

« Tess ? Tess ! Hurla le Visiteur en courant vers elle.

_Aaaaaaah meeeeeeerde, cria Tess de plus belle. Ça fait un mal de chien par ici ! La dernière fois que je me suis pris une balle, c'était pas dans l'abdomen putaaaaain ! »

Le Visiteur regarda les mains de Tess. Au niveau de son ventre, juste au-dessus du nombril, le t-shirt de Tess était percé et du sang jaillissait un peu trop abondamment.

« T'inquiètes pas, tu vas t'en sortir, tu verras. Ça va aller.

_Mais non ça va pas aller ! Ça me fait souffrir comme pas possible ! Je peux pas bouger ! J'ai pas autant de forces que Judith moi, putain !

_Mais c'est qu'elle est vulgaire en vrai, notre petite Tess, fit Henry, un peu perturbé par tout ce qui était en train de se passer. »

Tess lui lança un regard noir.

« Pauvre con ! Pauvre con ! Regarde-moi connard ! Regarde-moi je crèèèèèèève ! »

Elle posa sa tête contre le sol et se mit à pleurer. Elle n'avait rien contre Henry, mais gueuler sur quelqu'un lui faisait du bien. Ce n'était pas juste. Cette situation n'était pas juste. Le fait que le Visiteur doive se sacrifier n'était pas juste. Mais elle l'acceptait, bon gré mal gré. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Et son descendant non plus.

« Hey, mon petit, dit-elle en lui serrant la main. Je suis désolée...

_Mais non, tu ne vas pas mourir.

_Tu crois ?

_Mais oui bien sûr. Tiens regarde : si tu étais en train de mourir, moi je serais en train de disparaître.

_Tu y crois alors ? Tu y crois à mon histoire de l'unique monde ?

_Bien sûr.

_ Tu mens. »

Elle lui caressa la joue.

« Tu veux me rassurer mais tu mens.

_Tu vois bien que je ne viens pas de ton monde !

_A moins que ce ne soit prévu que tu me sauves, voilà pourquoi tu n'es pas en train de disparaître.

_Tu es vraiment têtue !

_Non. Je suis un paradoxe. »

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, puis ferma les yeux et se fit plus lourde dans ses bras.

« Tess... Tess ? TESS ?! OTESSA ! »

Le Visiteur se remit à pleurer.


	18. Chapitre 16

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par 'à moins que ce ne soit prévu que tu me sauves' ? Vous avez un moyen d'annuler tout ça ? Demanda Raph.

_Oui. Mais...

_Et bien alors, faites-le bordel !

_Ferme ta gueule Raph ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle !

_Quoi ? Retourner dans le temps ? C'est clair que je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez ! C'est pas comme si je vivais ça depuis plus de 4 ans !

_Il ne suffit pas d'aller faire un speech à une personne pour éviter une catastrophe cette fois Raph !

_Ah bon, et c'est quoi ?

_Cette catastrophe, c'est moi qui en suis le déclencheur ! »

Un silence lourd suivit cette déclaration. Le genre de silence qui donne envie de se briser une bouteille sur la tête.

« Il va falloir que je me sauve... moi-même. Littéralement.

_Vous voulez dire... devenir votre Double du futur ? »

Le Visiteur leva les yeux vers Raph et découvrit tout d'un coup qu'il était à présent la seule personne qui pourrait le comprendre.

« Mais ça devrait aller... pas vrai ?

_Non Raph. Être le Double c'est devenir fou.

_Oui je sais, cet événement traumatisant qui vous fait brûler la face et détruit votre cerveau...

_Je vois que tu lui en as parlé, dit le Visiteur en direction d'Henry. »

Ce dernier se tenait assis à côté de Constance, tous les deux trop choqués pour dire quoi que ce soit. Et surtout, ils ne voulaient pas s'interposer entre le Visiteur et Raph. Ils savaient qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important. Eux assis par-terre en attendant la dernière heure, Raph debout devant le Visiteur, et lui, à genoux tenant toujours dans ses bras le corps de son aïeule. En plus de ça, le bruit des tirs et des hurlements des zombis ne s'étaient pas atténués. Il n'y avait pas de tableau plus cauchemardesque. Pourtant le Visiteur s'imaginait devoir vivre un cauchemar plus affreux encore.

« Mais c'est pas exactement ça. Je n'en parle pas beaucoup mais une fois j'ai déjà vécu ce que c'était d'être le Double, avant que la catastrophe ne soit annulée par quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne savais pas à l'époque, bien sûr que je déconseillais de faire ça sans trop savoir qu'elles étaient les conséquences, alors je voulais essayer et m'empêcher de boire une canette périmée. Trois fois rien. Mais lorsque je me suis vu... Lorsque je me suis vu juste avant de boire cette canette... C'était affreux. Tu vis deux choses en même temps, au même endroit, comme si ta vision était double : j'étais assis avec ma canette à la main ET debout pour m'empêcher de la boire. Je ne savais plus ce que je faisais, ce qu'était la réalité, ce que je devais faire et même qui j'étais. Je n'ai pas pu dire un mot, je suis allé chez Francis pour lui demander d'annuler tout ça. Dès le moment où tu croises ton propre regard, ton regard du passé, alors que toi-même avant tu n'avais pas croisé ton regard du futur... Tout change. Tout bascule. Tout devient flou. Et tu deviens ton Double. Et tu deviens fou. »

Jamais le Visiteur ne s'était confié de cette façon. Il serra plus fort Tess, et il surprit un sourire sur son visage déjà blanc. Elle était morte en souriant. Tellement sûre qu'il allait la sauver. La garce.

« Francis a annulé la petite catastrophe mais je me suis toujours souvenu de cette sensation. C'était tellement horrible... Voilà pourquoi j'ai eu peur quand je me suis rendu compte de toutes les répercussions qu'avait le Double sur ma vie, des répercussions telles que c'était sûr que je devais devenir mon Double un jour ou l'autre. Et voilà pourquoi je voulais... je voulais...

VOILA POURQUOI JE VOULAIS RENTRER CHEZ MOI ! »

Il posa doucement la tête de Tess par-terre et mit ses mains devant son visage. Il les garda toujours devant ses yeux quand il continua :

« Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas croire à sa théorie d'un unique monde ! Parce que ça voulait dire que je ne pouvais pas annuler mon destin de Double du futur, ce destin que j'ai provoqué moi-même en choisissant d'agir pour sauver l'humanité ! Moi, l'auteur de ce futur idyllique d'où je viens ? Elle débloquait complètement ! Mais en même temps c'était tellement plausible ! J'ai cherché partout le 'vrai' descendant de Tess mais il n'y en avait pas ! Parce que c'était moi ! Je ne viens pas d'un autre monde, je viens d'un autre futur ! »

Il ne s'arrêta pas, tout en sanglotant.

« Du coup, quand j'ai découvert mon monde avec le bug de la machine, j'ai cru que tout allait finir par s'arranger. Mais je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas exactement mon monde.

_Des dimensions éphémères. »

Le Visiteur regarda de ses yeux ronds notre homme aux cheveux de l'espace, puis il se mit à sourire, de ce sourire nerveux que nous commençons à bien connaître.

« Ah bien sûr, tu y es allé. Tu en as visité beaucoup ? »

Raph se tut.

« De toute façon, maintenant que Mattéo et Tess sont morts, je n'ai pas le choix. Même si c'était véritablement mon monde que j'avais retrouvé, jamais je ne les aurais laissé. Tess a raison. Tess a toujours eu raison. Le Double n'est qu'une infime partie de la Boucle Temporelle dont je suis le centre...

_Mais les Boucles Temporelles, on peut les briser ! Fit alors Raph. On peut les annuler ! Vous l'avez bien fait avec moi !

_Et je n'en reviens toujours pas d'avoir réussi, mon petit Raph. Tu es un cas unique en ton genre, inexplicable.

_Comment ça ?

_Disons que tu devrais être mort depuis si longtemps... _Tu es juste impossible, Raph_. »

Le Visiteur commença à taper quelques chiffres sur sa machine.

« Laissez-moi y aller à votre place !

_Non Raph, et pour deux bonnes raisons : la première c'est que tu risques de changer globalement TOUT ce qui s'est passé depuis le début, de la canette au bois de Vincennes à maintenant, en passant par les Lombardis. Mon Double de la saison 1 a été annulé mais pas celui de la saison 2. Et enfin la deuxième raison c'est que... il est hors de question que tu deviennes fou à ma place.

_Vous voulez dire que je vais vous voir vous transformer en Double ?

_Je vais venir le jour où tu me demandes d'être ton témoin. C'est à cause de ça que nous nous sommes embrouillés et que ta machine s'est retrouvée sur le bureau de Constance.

_Mais vous n'avez qu'à venir me voir plus tôt et m'empêcher d'aller dans le futur vous demander d'être mon témoin !

_Franchement, est-ce que tu m'écouterais ?

_Je... Non, probablement pas.

_Et puis pour un paradoxe de telle ampleur, dit le Visiteur en regardant en direction de la faille géante au milieu du Trocadéro, il faudrait un paradoxe aussi puissant pour le refermer. Mais je te remercie d'avoir voulu m'aider. »

 _ **Je suis là, face au Temps. Je regarde cette faille, béante, ouverte sur un autre monde.**_

Son doigt était au-dessus de la touche.

« En fait, je te remercie d'avoir toujours voulu m'aider. Tout ce que tu as fait pour moi... je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte mais sans toi je ne serais pas allé bien loin.

_Pourquoi vous me dites tout ça maintenant ?

_Parce que je sais que tu ne te souviendras plus de rien, répondit-il en souriant. »

Il appuya sur le bouton et disparut. Puis, petit à petit, le monde commença à se craqueler. Ce futur était devenu fragile maintenant que le Visiteur allait l'annuler. Une fissure brisa la Tour Eiffel en deux tandis que la faille se refermait petit à petit. Constance, Henry et même Tess se transformèrent en poussière et Raph vit son bras gauche tomber en morceaux.

Il regarda droit dans le vide que venait de former le Visiteur en disparaissant, et dit, d'un ton neutre :

« Ouais mais... on a beau faire des théories de ouf sur les voyages dans le temps, au final personne n'y comprend jamais rien à ces trucs-là.

Surtout pas vous. »

Avant de se désintégrer lui aussi.

 _Tout corriger. Tout effacer. Ou presque._


	19. Chapitre 17

« Non, surtout ne refuses pas d'être le témoin de Raph ! »

Là, dans le bunker. Le destin du monde est en train de se jouer. Entre les mains d'un homme qui commençait déjà à perdre pied.

« Parce que sinon... voilà ce qui va se passer ! »

Non, il ne peut pas continuer à parler. Il a trop mal. Il a trop de mal. C'est une véritable torture. Il perd pied, il ne sait pas où est la réalité. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait quand on perd pied ? Quand on chavire ? Bordel, comment je vais m'en sortir ? Trouver une ancre. Un havre. Un point de sa vie auquel se raccrocher. Judith... Mattéo... Non je vous en prie pas ça, pas eux. Pas encore. Tess, son sang coulant entre ses doigts. Son sourire et son visage en paix, persuadée qu'il allait la sauver. La garce. Raph qui regarde le Visiteur. Oui, Raph. Si plein d'espoir. L'espoir que son monde ne soit pas un bug. Et en même temps l'espoir que quelqu'un puisse le sauver. Comment peut-il ? Le Visiteur se souvient de sa première rencontre avec lui. Sa première rencontre. La canette. Le Visiteur est assis devant lui en tenant une canette. Le Visiteur est debout. Stop. Ne pense pas à maintenant. Mais quel maintenant ? Non, ferme les yeux, trouve ton ancre. Sa première rencontre avec Raph. Quand il y pense, Raph n'était pas si surpris que ça de voir un mec débarqué du futur. Comment c'est possible ? COMMENT C'EST POSSIBLE CA MERDE ?! Non non non non non. Calme-toi. Trouve ton point d'ancrage. Ne pas devenir fou. NE. PAS. DEVENIR. FOU. Il sait que l'apogée de sa folie arrivera très vite. Un pistolet et une balle dans la tête. Il oublierait tout. Il a envie d'oublier. Cette situation de Double lui fait perdre pied. Il ne sait plus distinguer le délire de la réalité. Le problème, c'est que les deux sont réels. Il est à la fois assis et debout. Je suis où ? JE SUIS QUI PUTAIN ? Ton nom. N'oublies pas ton nom. C'est quoi déjà ton nom ? Il se souvient de Tess qui le crie dans un couloir. Tess... Elle a dû la vivre elle aussi, cette sensation d'être deux personnes à la fois. La nuit elle était le Visiteur, le jour elle était Tess. Et elle ne savait plus où était le réel. Pardon Tess. Pardon. Le Visiteur revoit son visage. Ses cheveux de feuilles d'automne. Ses yeux gris-vert. Vert. Vert. Des yeux verts. Soudain, le Visiteur a un flash.

Il est petit.

Sur une balançoire faites de lianes domestiques, ces plantes modifiées génétiquement capables de bouger plus vite que celles du 20e siècle. Comme de gentils serpents. Verts. Les lianes le balancent à travers la maison. Devant, le salon. Derrière, la piscine. Ils sont fous ces architectes du 26e siècle. Salon. Piscine. Salon. Piscine. Il se demandait s'il allait atterrir sur le canapé ou dans l'eau. Il riait à gorge déployée. A côté de lui, sur le même rythme, quelqu'un faisait aussi de la balançoire. Ses cheveux aussi dorés que le soleil. Ses yeux verts aussi profonds que la constellation d'Orion. La femme la plus belle qu'il ait jamais connu.

Sa maman.

Un souvenir. Un de ceux qui ne seront jamais changés. Même par le destin.

« Tu sais mon chéri, lui avait-elle dit un jour alors qu'il était au lit, dans ses bras, la cascade d'or qui lui servait de chevelure réchauffant son torse. Ton prénom, dans une langue très ancienne, signifie 'destin'.

_Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir parce que mon prénom est tout pourri.

_Peut-être, dit-elle en riant. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ton arrière-grand-père avait eu une dernière volonté de merde.»

Puis elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière pour découvrir le ventre de son fils et le chatouilla. Le petit garçon rigola si fort qu'il en avait mal aux côtes. Puis elle le borda, l'embrassa sur le front et souffla dans un tube qui fabriqua des bulles de lumière, suspendues au-dessus de la tête de notre petit héros.

Il serra un peu plus fort sa peluche en forme de renard.

« Maman, j'ai pas envie de refaire des cauchemars. A chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, y a des gens tous décomposés qui me courent après.

_Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar mon petit. Ça ne va jamais arriver. »

Balance. Balance. Au bout d'une corde. Au-dessous d'un tronc. Salon. Piscine. Il lâche. Tombe dans l'eau. Il ouvre les yeux et tout est flou. Même son reflet.

Le Visiteur est toujours là, face à lui-même. Il faut avancer. Il faut parler.

Alors le Visiteur raconta tout.

La visite de Raph, l'échange des machines, le retour des Balourds, la faille en 2020, les zombis, la mort de Tess, la mort de Mattéo. Le fait que l'autre monde n'existe pas. Le Visiteur se leva, ce qui donna un haut-le-cœur au Visiteur.

« Mais quand est-ce que je deviendrais... toi ?

_C'est trop tard, dit-il en appuyant sur la machine.

_Mec, attends ! Fit Raph. »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit. Le Visiteur... ou plutôt son Double du Futur, disparut devant lui.

Bon. Voilà. C'est fait. C'en est fini du Visiteur du Futur.

Il n'était plus que le Double. Et rien d'autre. Cette abomination qui n'est pas censée exister. Ce type qui n'aura plus rien à branler de la fin du monde. Il savait que bientôt... une balle dans la tête, un visage à moitié cramé. Il se souvint qu'avant, quand il regardait son Double, il avait pitié de lui. Pire même, il le détestait. Obligé de le payer en paquets de clope. De se payer en paquet. C'était ça, son destin ? Ne devenir qu'une loque totalement tenu en laisse grâce à quelques cigarettes ? Et oublier ses amis ? Ses véritables amis ? Non. Il ne voulait pas les quitter. Ni Henry, ses inventions géniales et son soutien malgré ses doutes en sachant qu'il était un robot. Ni Stella, cette fille super au fort caractère et un incroyable côté possessif. Ni Mattéo, ce géant aux poings d'acier et au cœur si fragile et si tendre. Ni Constance, toujours loyale peu importe les circonstances. Ni Tess, elle qui ferait n'importe quoi pour rendre le futur meilleur. Ni Raph. Encore moins Raph. Le Visiteur savait qu'il ne l'avait pas cru quand il avait annoncé qu'il venait d'un autre monde. Il comprenait pourquoi il lui en voulait après l'avoir laissé avec des liasses de billets mal datés sans dire un « au revoir » ou même un « merci ». Ce n'était pas le genre de choses qu'un ami faisait.

Il l'avait trahi.

Pas étonnant qu'ensuite Raph ne supportait pas l'idée que le Visiteur sacrifiait sa petite vie peinarde pour l'humanité, et donc qu'il ait cru que ce monde n'existait pas. Raph. Le Visiteur avait donc tout fait pour que Raph continuait de le détester, même si pour cela il devait lui faire croire qu'il avait raison. Parce qu'il savait qu'il allait l'abandonner une nouvelle fois. Raph. Lui qui avait tant donné pour l'aider après lui avoir donner sa confiance. Raph. Lui qui, lorsqu'il avait découvert que ce monde existait bel et bien, fut dans le déni parce que... son monde... un bug ?

Mais non, il n'y avait pas de bug. Au final, Raph se battait contre les espérances du Visiteur avec les armes de Tess. Le Visiteur aurait dû l'écouter. Aurait dû les écouter. Et peut-être qu'il serait parti après s'être excusé. Mais il lui restait un peu de temps avant de devenir complètement fou, non ? Le Visiteur prit une décision.

Raph. Raph...

Hé mais attendez une seconde...

Qui est Raph ?


	20. Chapitre 18

« Putain je vais le défoncer ce connard de piaf !

_Du calme trésor. Tu deviens vraiment vulgaire quand tu joues à Flappy Birds.

_Je parle comme je veux bordel !

_Je te demande pardon ? »

Francis, assis sur le canapé leva les yeux de l'écran de son portable et vit devant lui Tess, debout, tenant un stylo avec une telle poigne qu'il crut l'espace d'un instant qu'elle allait le lui planter dans la jugulaire. Elle était en train de dessiner un story-board pour un futur projet et une chose était sûre : elle n'utilisait pas des petites mines de 1mm. Francis déglutit. Ils avaient de rares moments de conflit mais quand c'était le cas on pouvait vite remarquer qui portait la culotte (comme on le disait il y a une bonne centaine d'années).

« Excuse-moi Tess, dit-il.

_Je préfère, fit-elle en souriant. Et sinon, t'en es à quel niveau ? Lui demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

_Euh... 12 ?

_Oh le menteur ! Rigola-t-elle en le poussant gentiment. »

Francis répliqua en la soulevant avant de la jeter sur le canapé avant qu'elle ne prenne un des coussins qu'elle lui envoya à la figure. S'en suivit une bataille de polochon où Francis eut l'avantage et qui se termina par un baiser. De vrais gamins. Tess allait retourner en direction de son bureau pour continuer ses dessins lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit connu de nous tous. Le Visiteur apparut devant elle.

« Tiens ça fait longtemps !

_Hein ? Quoi ? Mais vous êtes qui ? Fit le Visiteur. »

Tess prit alors la tête de son descendant entre ses mains et le regarda dans les yeux. En voyant ses pupilles dilatées, en sentant la façon dont il grinçait les dents, elle comprit.

« Oh non.

_Tess ? Tess ! Oui c'est bien toi ! Fit le Visiteur. Je ne t'avais pas reconnu, je... Tu sais il se passe trop de trucs en même temps dans ma tête, j'arrive plus à faire le tri ! C'est horrible Tess, je suis...

_Tu es le Double, oui. J'ai vu.

_On est quel jour Tess ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait avant ?

_On est le 18 mai 2014. Tu es venu i peine deux heures, tu n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment tu allais devenir le Double. Tu as dit à Raph que tu allais réfléchir par-rapport au fait de devenir son témoin. Tu veux faire réparer ta machine par Henry. Vous avez envoyé les trois idiots en 2550 où ils sont surveillés par les citoyens de cette époque.

_Pas de faille en 2020 alors ?

_Non... bien sûr que... mais enfin de quoi tu parles ?

_Et Mattéo, il est toujours vivant ?

_Mais enfin, bien sûr qu'il est vivant ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_Tu ne t'en souviens pas, parce que j'ai supprimé cette catastrophe ha ! J'ai réussi ! »

Puis il serra Tess entre ses bras.

"C'est aussi grâce à toi, tu sais. Je...

_Mon petit... il faut que tu partes."

Le Visiteur entendit son coeur se briser en mille morceaux (ce qui l'empêcha d'entendre le bruit de la porte du débarras).

"Que... Quoi ? Non, pas toi ! T'as pas le droit de me demander ça !

_Ecoute, il faut que tu ailles dans le passé, tu le sais très bien. Tu vas devoir réalisé tout ce que le Double a réalisé...

_Non Tess ! Je ne veux pas aller là-bas ! Je veux... je veux... je veux vieillir en même temps que vous, bordel !

_Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas.

_Non je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas être seul ! Je ne veux pas devenir ce connard ! Tess, je t'en supplie !

_Mon petit...

_Tu sais que si je retournes dans le passé, je n'aurai plus le choix !

_Tu n'as déjà plus le choix...

_NON ! Tu verras, je ne me mettrais pas une balle dans la tête, et je n'aurais pas la moitié du crâne brûlée...

_Tu es déjà le Double.

_C'est faux, tu vois bien je ne suis pas brûlé ! J'avais fait des recherches, je me retrouvais dans une usine, les produits chimiques suintaient des murs !

_Peut-être que c'était un faux futur...

_Un faux... tu veux dire une autre dimension ? Mais alors comment ? Pourquoi ? Merde !

_Justement, peut-être que tu étais tombé dessus pour ne pas savoir. Pour ne pas pouvoir empêcher qu'il se produise.

_Qui ça, "il" ?

_Ton destin.

_Mais arrête ! Arrête ! Je t'en supplie Tess ! J'ai toujours joué avec le destin ! Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait à lui de me jouer un tour ?

_Il n'y a pas que ta vie qui est en jeu !

_Mais ici, ici je peux peut-être... je sais pas moi ! Je pourrais... attendre... ou alors... trouver un autre moyen...

_Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a pas d'autres moyens.

_Il doit bien en avoir un autre ! Cria Raph."

Oui. Raph.

Pendant que Tess et le Visiteur parlait, il était arrivé chez eux et Francis l'avait laissé entrer. Raph, qui bouillait, regardait de ses yeux brûlant de rage l'aïeule de l'homme si pathétique à genoux sur le sol.

"Raph, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

_Il faut trouver une autre solution, Tess ! On ne va pas l'abandonner !

_Qui est-ce ? fit le Visiteur en voyant Raph."

Raph mit la main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de hurler. Il ne penserait pas que ça ferait aussi mal de ne pas être reconnu par le Visiteur. Bordel de merde, s'en était trop.

"Oh, mais c'est toi Raph ! fit le Visiteur. Tu ne m'abandonnes pas ? Après tout ce que je t'ai fait enduré ? T'es vraiment sadomaso mon pote.

_Ecoutez, je veux vous aider.

_Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions Raph, fit Tess. Le Visiteur doit devenir le Double.

_Non, vous devez l'aider ! Après ce qu'il a fait pour vous ! Il vous a sauvé la vie ! Il a fait ça pour vous !"

Le Visiteur ouvrit grand les yeux et eut le souffle coupé. Bon sang.

"Tu te souviens. Tu te souviens de tout. _Putain Raph, tu es vraiment inexplicable._

_Un peu comme votre Double, pas vrai ? fit Raph, les larmes aux yeux.

_Tu te souviens de la catastrophe qui ne s'est pas produite mais qui a créée le Double ? s'écria Tess.

_Oui. Oui je m'en souviens. C'est pour ça que j'ai pas eu besoin de votre apparition dans le bunker pour l'empêcher. Mais vous êtes là et vous avez changé votre propre passé. Il faut que vous teniez le coup.

_Comment veux-tu Raph ? Je sais ce qui va se passer et pour une fois je n'aurais aucun moyen de l'empêcher. Et quand bien même tu trouves un moyen de l'empêcher maintenant, ça ne fera que retarder ma sentence.

_Alors, il faut effacer toute cette sentence, dit Raph.

_Effacer le Double ? demanda Tess. Mais enfin c'est impossible!

_Ben justement, dit Raph en tapotant quelques chiffres sur son bracelet, il semblerait que je sois impossible.

_Arrête Raph, dit Tess. Tu n'es pas soufflé girl, tu n'es pas né pour sauver le Visiteur.

_Et pourquoi pas ? dit Raph, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres."

Il continua à trifouiller je ne sais quoi sur sa machine, puis s'adressa à Tess.

"Dis-moi Tess, si j'ai bien compris, le truc qui est en train de rendre notre ami complètement fou ce n'est pas forcément de voir son visage du passé.

_Non, pas complètement. Disons que tu vis deux choses à la fois au même moment et le fait de se voir augmente cette sensation.

_Plus le fait de changer son propre passé.

_Surtout ça en fait oui.

_Mais si quelqu'un change le passé de quelqu'un d'autre, les souvenirs sont recomposés dans la tête.

_C'est ce qui aurait dû t'arriver lorsque le Visiteur à annuler la catastrophe avec la soi-disante faille, oui. Comme ce qui est arrivé à tout le monde.

_Ah mais moi vous savez, je suis pas comme tout le monde.

_Raph ? continua le Visiteur. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?"

Raph inspira un bon coup, appuya sur le bouton central, et dit d'une voix légèrement déformée : "Ah bah tu le sauras bien assez tôt" avant de disparaître.


	21. Chapitre 19

"Où est-ce qu'il est passé ? Hein, Tess ? Il est passé où, Raph ?

_Je sais pas, j'espère juste qu'il va pas faire une connerie.

_C'est-à-dire ?

_C'est-à-dire j'espère qu'il ne fait rien."

Le Visiteur se prit la tête dans les mains. Son cerveau jouait aux montagnes russes, il savait qu'il était en train de se perdre. Il n'était plus lui, il n'était plus libre. Soudain, il ouvrit les yeux. Il avait compris. Sa délivrance, il n'avait qu'un seul moyen de la trouver.

"Je vais chez les Missionnaires, dit Francis. Là-bas on trouvera bien une solution.

_Bonne idée mon chéri. Moi je reste avec... lui."

Tess aussi. Tess aussi ne le reconnaissait plus, pas vrai ? Le Visiteur se demanda si elle ne le détestait pas. Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, et le froissement d'un manteau qu'on met à la hâte. Quand les bruits de pas se furent éloignés, le Visiteur fuyant toujours le regard de son aïeule, fouilla dans les grandes poches de son manteau. Il entendait la respiration de Tess. Pendant un moment il crut même entendre les battements de son coeur. Le fou. Il y avait bien des battements, certes. Mais pas de son coeur.

Bam. Bam. Bam.

"Ecoute mon petit, je sais que c'est difficile, lui dit Tess d'une voix chevrotante."

Oh mon Dieu non. Elle allait pleurer.

"Mais c'est comme ça, nous n'avons pas le choix. Toi et moi nous l'avions toujours su.

_C'est si simple pour toi Tess. Tu as une telle détermination. Tu étais capable de quitter Francis pour devenir mon aïeule.

_J'ai foi en l'avenir.

_Hahaha ! Tu me fais trop rire ! Tu as foi en l'avenir, toi ? Alors que tu es allée dans ma tête ?

_Surtout après être entrée dans ta tête.

_Le plus fou ici ce n'est pas moi, c'est toi."

Le Visiteur sortit enfin ce qu'il cherchait dans les loques qui lui servaient de vêtements. C'était... son pistolet. Son arme. En la voyant, un sourire sinistre se dessina sur son visage bien amoché. Tess ne put réprimer un murmure. Elle murmurait un nom. Son nom. Le nom de l'homme pitoyablement à genoux devant elle, tenant une arme en souriant. Son coeur arrêta de battre, elle en oublia de pleurer.

Ses jambes se mirent à trembler et tout d'un coup elle eut l'effroyable sensation d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène. Et peu importe comment, mais ça allait mal finir. Très mal finir.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec ça ? demanda-t-elle plus fort.

_Je..."

Le Visiteur releva la tête et la regarda dans les yeux. Ce qu'il voulait en faire ? C'était pourtant évident non ? Suivre son destin. Il souriait et pleurait en même temps. Il prit son pistolet de ses deux mains, le souleva en direction de Tess et visa son front. Entre les yeux. Parfait.

"C'est pas censé se passer comme ça, dit Tess qui s'empêchait de crier.

_On en sait rien tu sais. Aucun des futurs que j'ai vu n'étaient réels. Ils étaient tous éphémères. Comme notre vie au final... t'es pas d'accord ?

_Idiot, si tu me tires dessus, tu vas mourir.

_Qui te dit que tu es vraiment mon aïeule ? Si ça se trouve, tout vient de Francis...

_Fais pas le con, bordel !

_Peur de la mort, ma petite Tess ?

_Non ! J'ai peur que TOI, tu meurs !

_Oh... Tu es bien moins égoïste que moi alors. Mais tu as raison, ça ne résoudra pas mon problème de te tirer une balle dans la tête... Dans ce cas..."

Le Visiteur retourna le canon vers lui, le colla à sa tempe. A sa tempe.

"Et ça, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?"

Tess ne bougea pas, mais elle se remit à pleurer (décidément celle-là elle ne fait que ça).

"Tu ne vas pas m'en empêcher ?

_C'est... c'est ton destin... Tu... Tu vas...

_M'en sortir ? Ouais la bonne blague ! Peut-être que la balle va se loger dans mon cerveau qui va se mettre à faire flotch-flotch.

_C'est ça, c'est ça qui est prévu.

_Putain ma pauvre Tess, s'il faut toujours que tu fasses ce qui est prévu, tu n'auras jamais de surprises dans la vie ! Tu n'as aucun courage. De la détermination peut-être, mais pas de courage ! Moi j'ai le courage de dire 'fuck' au destin ! Et si jamais, si jamais tu vois, si jamais je meurs en me prenant cette balle dans la tête et bien je mourrais heureux parce que j'aurais fini ma vie en faisant un pied de nez à ce foutu destin !

_Tu ne vas pas mourir !

_Okay, alors parions sur ça. Si je gagne, je meurs. Si tu gagnes, je deviens une loque ambulante. Tu es vraiment prête à laisser une telle chose se produire ?

_Ne me demandes pas de choisir entre ta sécurité et le sort de l'humanité. Parce que tu sais quel est mon choix.

_Très bien."

Le doigt du Visiteur appuya un peu plus sur la détente. D'un côté, il avait envie que quelque chose se produise pour empêcher cela. De l'autre, il savait que c'était impossible. Il ferma les yeux, ne supportant pas de voir que Tess n'allait rien faire pour l'aider. Pas même le prendre dans ses bras, ou lui foutre une bonne claque. Rien.

Tout était entre lui et lui-même.

Un combat contre son propre futur. Un combat contre le Double en devenir, qu'il était en train de devenir. Mais quoiqu'il se passera, il perdra. D'une façon ou d'une autre il perdra. Depuis le début il n'était pas un héros, il était un perdant, un vaincu. Depuis le début il savait qu'il ne pourrait aller jusqu'au bout de ses missions. Pourquoi avait-il continué alors hein ? Ca n'avait pas de sens. Son autre Lui, celui qui ne deviendra... pas ? le Double et bien Lui, il sauvera le monde. Lui seul. Mais celui qui va tirer cette balle par contre n'était pas la même personne que Lui. Il était le perdant de la bataille, le pion entre les mains du destin qui ne servirait que le passé, oubliant totalement le futur. Le futur, c'était à Lui de s'en occuper. Mais attends... ne sont-ils pas la même personne ? J'y comprends rien. Le Visiteur n'y comprend rien. Il aimerait retourner dans son monde. Il aimerait ne plus être deux personnes à la fois. Il aimerait... Il aimerait...

Il appuya plus fort sur la détente, les battements de son coeur assourdissant ses oreilles, tandis que Tess était trop sous le choc pour entendre quoi que soit. Du coup, ils n'entendirent pas le bruit incessant de la porte du débarras.

On frappait la porte du débarras à coup de poings tout en poussant des cris étouffés.

Plus fort.

Plus fort.

Encore plus fort.

On voulait la casser, cette porte.

On voulait se libérer.

Quelqu'un était enfermé dans ce débarras.

Tess avait enfermé quelqu'un dans ce débarras. Hein ? Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Et surtout... qui ? Les cris étouffés devinrent plus audibles... Ils disaient : "Non ! Arrête ! Il ne faut pas !"

Mais qui pour l'entendre ? Nos deux personnages étaient enfermés dans cette seconde fatale où le destin du Visiteur se jouait... Où le destin du Visiteur jouait. Un drôle de jeu.

"Adieu Tess, fit le Visiteur."

Un grand BAM explosa dans l'appartement.


	22. Chapitre final

La porte avait cédé.

La porte avait cédé et la personne à l'intérieur avait foncé sur le Visiteur. Il ne put aller jusqu'au bout de la détente, l'étrange individu qui le plaquait au sol prit le pistolet et le jeta loin à travers le salon.

"NON MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE ?! OU EST-CE QUE VOUS ETES ALLE PECHER CETTE IDEE BORDEL !"

En entendant cette voix, le Visiteur eut un frisson. Non, pas le genre de frisson qu'il avait en entendant la voix d'Henry (surtout qu'à ce moment précis il aurait bien apprécié que ce soit notre robot préféré plutôt que cet individu perturbateur qui soit assis sur lui), mais plutôt le genre de frisson qu'il avait quand il entendait une mauvaise nouvelle. Il se mit à fixer la personne qui était au-dessus de lui, et ça lui fit tourner la tête. C'était son visage. Son visage au-dessus de lui. Mais avec la moitié du crâne brulée.

"Putain j'y crois pas, combien de fois faudrait-il que je vous sauve ?"

Le Double (mais genre vraiment Double cette fois... mais alors ça voudrait dire que c'est le Double du Double)(putain comme si c'était pas déjà assez compliqué comme ça) se releva puis tendit une main à notre Visiteur du Futur suicidaire. Celui-ci, un peu perdu, la lui prit et se releva.

"Qu'est-ce qu... qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? demanda-t-il à Tess.

_Il était venu tout seul il y a quelques jours, il m'avait dit qu'il me connaissait. Il s'était retrouvé sans machine et sans-abris après l'attaque des Lombardi alors je l'ai hébergé. Mais je le mettais dans le débarras à chaque fois que quelqu'un arrivait. Et je fermais la porte à clef parce qu'il est... Il est très...instable.

_Instable ? INSTABLE ?! Ce mec allait se tirer une balle dans la tête et c'est moi qui suis instable ?!

_Ferme ta gueule, cria le Visiteur. Laisse-moi mourir !

_Non mais faut vous réveillez mec ! Vous êtes le Voyageur du Temps ! Réveillez-vous bordel !"

Et là, le Double colla une droite magistrale au Visiteur. Et quand je dis magistrale, je pèse mes mots. C'était vraiment impressionnant. Le Visiteur valdingua jusqu'au canapé, son nez pissa le sang et ses yeux larmoyèrent. Ce fut comme une décharge électrique. Ah oui, ce coup l'avait réveillé ! Le Visiteur se releva d'un coup et fit face au Double, prêt à riposter.

Il s'était déjà battu contre lui, il s'en souvient. la dernière fois, c'était pour sauver la vie de Raph. Il s'était même collé une balle dans la main et ça avait...

"Attends une seconde, s'aperçut le Visiteur."

Sa bouche avait le goût amer du sang, mais le Double lui... Le Double lui... il n'avait rien ressenti. La brume qui avait pris possession de la tête du Visiteur s'envola. Il voyait clair maintenant... mais cela ne lui apportait plus de questions que de réponses.

"Comment ça se fait que tu n'aies rien senti ?"

Le Double relâcha ses poings et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Mais pas un sourire sinistre cette fois. Non. Il était heureux. Vraiment heureux.

"Et comment ça se fait que... que je ne vis plus deux vies en même temps ?

_Hein ? demanda Tess. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_Le brouillard dans ma tête... Cette sensation de folie... ça s'est évanoui !

_De quoi te souviens-tu, demanda Tess.

_On est le 18 mai 2014. Je suis venu i peine deux heures, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment j'allais devenir le Double. J'ai dit à Raph que j'allais réfléchir par-rapport au fait de devenir son témoin. Je veux faire réparer ma machine par Henry. On a envoyé les trois idiots en 2550 où ils sont surveillés par les citoyens de cette époque. Et je suis revenu ici... parce que j'ai cru que j'étais devenu le Double. Mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Tess... je ne suis pas le Double ! Quelqu'un a effacé mon apparition pour m'empêcher de refuser d'être le témoin de Raph ! Quelqu'un..."

Le Visiteur posa son regard sur son Double.

"Quelqu'un a pris ma place.

_Et ben mon gars, quel sens de la réflexion, fit le Double."

Mais le Double avait parlé avec une autre voix. Une voix enrouée certes, mais pas par la cigarette ou par l'abus d'alcool. Plutôt par le fait d'avoir trop joué sur sa voix. D'avoir trop imité un mec qui avait la voix cassée. Le Double n'avait pas la voix du Double.

Il releva les jambes de son pantalon, dévoilant des chaussettes de couleurs différentes. Puis il enleva une chaussure et une de ses chaussettes. Et c'était là. Accrochée à sa cheville. Une machine.

A remonter le temps.

"Putain vraiment avec ça, j'avais l'impression d'être un prisonnier avec sursis, fit le Double tout en reprenant petit à petit sa vraie voix."

Cette voix, que le Visiteur commença à reconnaître.

"Mon Dieu, non. Toi ? Mais c'est impossible.

_Bah justement, c'est tout moi ça."

Il enleva son bracelet, et autour de lui ses vêtements commencèrent à... comment dire... beuguer. Dans un bruit de téléportation, ils disparurent, laissant apparaître des vêtements normaux d'un mec des années 2010. Un jean, un t-shirt, des baskets. Rien qui puisse venir d'un attirail d'un clodo du futur. Mais aussi, le visage du Double disparut, sa barbichette, ses cicatrices, sa moitié brûlée. Sa silhouette, sa taille se transformèrent. Et ses cheveux se firent plus longs. Beaucoup plus longs. Peut-être un peu trop longs, mais la façon dont ils pointaient vers le ciel était reconnaissable entre mille. Il s'épousseta, et se mit à rire, comme s'il venait de faire la meilleure des blagues.

"J'y crois pas."

Le Visiteur serra l'homme dans ses bras.

"Raph.

_Ca faisait longtemps."

Tess était sur les fesses. Le Visiteur serrait Raph dans ses bras. Un Raph avec des cheveux un peu beaucoup plus longs, un visage plus tiraillé, une petite barbe. Il était sale, il avait un regard fatigué. Mais il portait la même chose que quand il était parti i peine dix minutes.

"J'ai cru que cette machine ne tiendrait pas le coup jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

_Ben...

_RAPH !"

Raph tourna la tête et vit Stella. Henry, Constance, Francis et elle venaient d'apparaître dans le salon, après avoir localisé notre homme aux cheveux de l'espace. Raph courut vers elle et la serra dans ses bras, plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

"Stella ! Ma Stella ! Ma future femme Stella !

_Ca va Raph ? Tu... Tu as l'air..."

Stella le repoussa plus loin.

"Pouah, tu pues la mort mon pauvre ! T'es encore allé en territoire zombis c'est ça ?

_Je suis désolé Stella. je sais que tu ne supportes pas ça mais... mais je te promets que je vais arrêter.

_C'est pas ça le problème pour le moment Raph. Le problème c'est... où est-ce que tu t'es encore fourré ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

_Il m'a guéri, fit le Visiteur solennel. Non, mieux que ça : il m'a sauvé ! Il m'a remplacé en tant que Double du Futur. C'était une idée de génie Raph ! Parce que... en plus ! Et ben... fit le Visiteur, complètement excité, tellement heureux qu'il en perdait ses mots. Tu n'as pas modifié ton propre passé, tu n'as pas croisé ton propre regard, donc tu n'es pas devenu fou ! Raph, tu es mon Sauveur !

_Oui m'enfin, fit Henry, pragmatique. Il a juste repoussé le moment où tu deviendras le Double.

_Soyez pas stupide, fit Tess."

Elle s'approcha de Raph et lui tendit la main.

"J'aurais dû avoir cette idée plus tôt. Merci. Merci pour lui."

Il lui serra la main, mais alors Tess l'entraîna vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux, avant de baisser son regard vers sa paume qu'elle tenait fermement. Elle était amochée. Très amochée.

"Raph... Ca fait combien de temps que tu es parti de chez moi ?"

Un silence pesant s'abattit dans l'appartement (qui décidément, en a connu des vertes et des pas mûres aujourd'hui). Raph vit dans les yeux de Tess qu'elle avait compris. Elle comprit qu'il avait compris qu'elle avait compris, et lui fit un hochement de tête.

"Disons... 4.

_4... heures ? demanda Stella.

_Non.

_4 jours ? fit Francis

_Non plus.

_4 mois ?! s'écrièrent tous les autres.

_Non... 4 ans."

Les jambes de Stella tremblèrent, et Henry la prit par la main pour la soutenir. Merde alors.

"Que... Qu'est-ce que tu... as fait... Raph ? Fit le Visiteur.

_Il n'a pas seulement annulé ta transformation d'aujourd'hui en tant que Double, mon petit, expliqua Tess. Il a annulé tout le Double.

_QUOI ?!

_J'ai pris l'apparence du Double, continua Raph. Et j'ai fait tout ce qu'il avait fait à sa place. J'ai annulé sa création jusqu'au bout.

_Tu veux dire que... fit Henry, en songeant au Double qui l'avait emmené jusqu'aux Lombardi.

_Tu es le Double... fit Stella en repensant à l'homme qui avait été enfermé avec elle.

_...depuis le début ?! termina le Visiteur.

_Surprise ! fit Raph en souriant."

Même Constance, qui pourtant ne savait rien à propos du Double, garda le silence. Tous nos protagonistes avaient les yeux fixés sur Raph.

"Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, c'est gênant !

_Mais enfin, comment tu as pu remplacer le Double tout le temps ? Tu ne pouvais pas savoir tout ce qu'il faisait !

_Bien sûr que si ! Grâce à l'aide de citoyens du futur et aussi..."

Raph fit un clin d'oeil à Tess.

"Moi, dit-elle. Il m'avait demandé ce qu'on savait sur le Double quand il écrivait son putain de roman.

_Oh merde.

_Ca a pas été de gaieté de coeur que de faire tout ce que j'ai fait, croyez-moi.

_Mais du coup... La Sara Lombardi, elle te les a vraiment coupé ?"

Ne cherchez pas à savoir qui a posé cette question.

"Ouais parce que ce serait les boules.

_Dans tous les sens du terme.

_Euuuh, fit Raph, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de questions. Non, là aussi c'étaient des hologrammes.

_Et ben putain Raph, fit Henry en le prenant par les épaules. Tu sais déjà avant j'avais de l'estime pour toi mais là tu as carrément tout mon respect. Franchement, bravo.

_Et bien... merci...

_Et maintenant Raph ? demanda Stella. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?"

Il lui prit la main, qu'elle serra fort. Il l'avait attendu pendant quatre ans.

Quatre longues années où il jouait au pervers sexuel, mais où au final il ne pensait qu'à elle, à son souhait de bientôt la retrouver, de bientôt pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras, et d'oublier ces histoires de zombis. D'oublier que même si sa peau était un hologramme, il avait ressenti les coups de Sara. Qu'il avait entendu ce qu'elle avait dit de lui. D'oublier qu'il avait été un bâtard, un pauvre con, même s'il jouait la comédie. Mais il avait été patient. Pour être avec elle, enfin. Et ces pensées, ces simples pensées, l'avait aidé à ne pas abandonner, à ne pas devenir fou.

"Maintenant, je veux rentrer chez moi."

Là ce serait audiovisuellement parlant un moment où une chanson de Florent Dorin passe en bande originale. Je choisis « Otessa ».

Ils se retrouvèrent tous chez les Missionnaires. Henry avait fabriqué une nouvelle machine, avec système de commande vocale et de mot de passe, ainsi même si les machines se faisaient voler, et se trouvaient entre de mauvaises mains, elles ne nuiraient plus jamais, à personne. Il mit la nouvelle machine autour du poignet du Visiteur, puis le prit dans ses bras.

"Cette fois-ci, tu n'as pas d'excuses pour ne pas revenir nous voir.

_Je reviendrais, c'est promis.

_Après tout, vous devez sauver le futur ! dit Raph.

_Non mais Raph, je crois que tu n'as pas bien saisi là, fit le Visiteur."

Il le prit par les épaules, le regarda dans les yeux.

"Depuis le début, c'était toi. Toi et personne d'autre. C'était toi le héros de cette histoire."

Il le serra dans ses bras.

"Merci Raph. Merci.

_Disons que maintenant vous n'avez plus d'excuse non plus pour ne pas être mon témoin.

_C'est vrai, répondit-il en riant. Je préparerais le discours le plus classe que tu n'aies jamais entendu à un mariage.

_Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous."

Raph et Stella partirent, main dans la main. Raph parut alors, bizarrement, beaucoup plus grand. Tess tendit les bras vers le Visiteur, priant au fond d'elle qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Il l'attira vers lui et la serra tendrement. Elle se mit (de nouveau) à pleurer.

"Pardon. Pardon, pardon, pardon."

_Tu pensais faire ce qui était juste. Je ne t'en veux pas.

_Je suis heureuse que tu n'aies pas tiré.

_Moi aussi !"

Tess embrassa le Visiteur sur la bosse apparut à cause du coup de poing de Raph. Puis Francis la prit par le bras et l'emmena pour qu'ils rentrent eux aussi chez eux.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant ? demanda Constance."

Le Visiteur regarda Constance et Henry. Et Mattéo. Mattéo. Mattéo était toujours en vie. Mais son désir de vengeance n'était pas assouvi. Il fallait surveiller ça. Le Visiteur ne voulait pas que ce genre de catastrophes se reproduise. En fait, il voulait qu'aucune catastrophe se produise. Et pour ça, il savait quoi faire.

"Je vais rejoindre les Missionnaires."

Henry eut le souffle coupé, bien qu'il n'ait pas vraiment de souffle puisque c'est un robot. Sa tête tourbillonna, parce que si le Visiteur rejoignait les Missionnaires, il serait plus souvent en 2014 et donc ils se verraient plus souvent !

"Tu... tu veux vivre avec Mattéo... et moi ? C'est moins loin et moins chiant que le futur."

Tiens, ces trois-là dans le même appart, ça me rappelle quelque chose...

"Haha non merci, Henry, fit le Visiteur en souriant. Mais les gens dans le futur, ils ont besoin de moi. J'ai juste mis du temps à comprendre que je ne pourrais pas faire tout ça tout seul."

Le Visiteur regarda par la fenêtre temporelle qu'Henry avait installé dans le bureau de Constance afin d'avoir toujours une vue sur l'avenir.

"Ce monde d'où je viens... Non plutôt cet autre futur d'où je viens. Il était tellement... parfait. Je n'étais sans doute pas la seule personne à avoir mis la main à la pâte... Je sais que je n'ai pas été l'associé idéal, donc je comprendrai que vous ne me pardonniez pas.

_On vous pardonne, fit Constance. Pour cette fois.

_Merci Constance, dit-il (en se demandant jusqu'à quel point elle pourrait lui pardonner).

_On travaillera dur pour sauver tout le monde. Pour l'avenir !

_Pour l'avenir ! firent Henry et Mattéo en levant le poing."

Cet enthousiasme fit sourire le Visiteur.

"On dit demain 9h alors ? demanda Constance en tendant une feuille, un ordre de mission."

Le Visiteur prit la feuille, appuya sur les touches de sa nouvelle machine et disparut, avant de réapparaître dans son bunker, sa chambre. Elle n'était pas vide. Ben non, puisque dans cette version, le Visiteur n'avait pas annulé la demande en témoin de Raph (tu me suis?). Le Visiteur ne se rendait pas compte, bien sûr, qu'il manquait quelque chose (ou plutôt... qu'il ne manquait rien). Soudain, il fit le tri. Il enleva des tonnes de stickers et de mémo collés autour de sa frise. Des pense-bêtes pour ne pas oublier que bientôt agirait un paradoxe beaucoup plus important que son arrivée dans ce monde.

"Comment vous êtes arrivé ici ?

_Par un paradoxe temporel."

Il est arrivé dans un monde où le bug a commencé le jour même où son aïeule a rencontré l'homme de sa vie. Il est arrivé dans un monde où le bug avait annulé sa naissance.

"Votre naissance vous allez finir par l'annuler vous le savez ? avait demandé Raul Lombardi."

Mais non idiot. Ma naissance avait déjà été annulée.

J'étais un paradoxe. Mais j'ai retrouvé Tess. Et maintenant je n'aurais plus à être le Double.

Le Visiteur continua d'enlever tous ces petits bouts de papier où il avait inscrit les différentes théories qu'il avait sur la façon qu'il allait devenir le Double. Cette question qu'il s'était posé pendant plusieurs années. Que tout le monde s'était posé. Que même VOUS vous êtes posé. Tout cela n'avait plus d'importance. Le Visiteur était enfin libre.

Il regarda son mur. Il y avait alors plus de place, plus de place pour penser à d'autres projets, plus de place pour penser à d'autres futurs. Tout était plus clair dans son esprit, il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter de son futur à lui, maintenant il pouvait se concentrer sur le futur de l'humanité. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Etrange pour cet homme qui avait vécu dans le passé auparavant, lui qui travaillait pour le Grand Musée International, dans la section Histoire Planétaire, toujours à reconstituer une flèche chronologique, toujours surpris de voir à quel point l'existence n'est faite que de détails. Ce monde qu'il observait, ces gens qui constituaient l'histoire, ces petits engrenages qui formaient la plus belle des machines. Le Visiteur avait hâte de les sauver, comme il venait d'être sauvé.

Car à présent, s'en était fini du Double. Pas vrai ?


End file.
